We don't need Uchiha, we need Teamwork
by readingeverythingican
Summary: Team 7 is taught a lesson in teamwork. But the lesson just doesn't work on Sasuke. Well then Kakashi figures that maybe Team 7 doesn't need Uchiha at all. Naruto/Sakura pairing; strictly NaruSaku. Sasuke bashing, village bashing.
1. Chapter 1: meeting their Sensei

**We don't need Uchiha, We need Teamwork.**

**AU: Naruto/Sakura**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, and anything from the Naruto-verse, does not belong to me. anything else belongs to me, including anything not nailed to the floor.**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Team 7 is taught a lesson in teamwork. But the lesson just doesn't work on Sasuke. Well then Kakashi figures that maybe Team 7 doesn't need Uchiha at all. Naruto/Sakura pairing; strictly NaruSaku. Sasuke bashing, village bashing.**

"Well, I guess I'll start with the introductions." Kakashi said. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like reading good literature, and going for walks on the road through life. I dislike those who would leave their fellows behind and those who think that their mission comes before their friends. My hobby is reading I guess. My dream is to repay all the debts that I owe."

Kakashi pointed to Sakura. "You in the pink, you get to go next."

Sakura had a surprised look on her face at having to go first, but quickly hid it and followed her sensei's example.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Umm, the things I like are…(she looks over at Sasuke, then back at kakashi.), the things I dislike are people who hide behind masks or keep secrets." Sakura noticed that Naruto looked crestfallen after she said this, but dismissed it and continued. "My hobbies are keeping my lean figure and reading up on different justsu's, my dream is to one day be with the one I love."

"_Hmm. If she would build a little muscle and get over Sasuke enough to train properly, then maybe sakura will turn out OK." Thought Kakashi._

Kakashi then pointed to Sasuke, saying "ok, you next."

Sasuke stared directly at Kakashi and said in a flat tone. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are power and those that can make me more powerful, my dislikes are the weak and those who will hold me back. My hobby is training, and my dream is to kill a certain someone."

"_Damn and I was hoping he would get over that power hunger of his, maybe a good lesson in teamwork is necessary."_

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and pointed to the orange-clad genin. "And finally you."

Naruto had stayed quiet throughout Sasuke's introduction, thinking about what Sakura said. He stayed that way until Kakashi came up to him and got up in his face. "Hey! I told you to introduce yourself brat!"

Naruto sat straight up and said. "Hai! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are ramen and Sa-" Then he slapped himself mentally and scolded himself for almost slipping! "Soup! Yup! I like ramen and soup. My dislikes are arrogant people and those who don't take their lives seriously. My hobbies include pranking and practicing jutsu. My dream is to become Hokage and make everyone in the village respect me!"

"_Oh boy, based on their personalities, Sakura is just a fan-girl who won't train because it might upset her figure, Sasuke is still hung up about Itachi, and judging from what Naruto just said, he and Sasuke are going to be at each other's throats the minute we start training…"_

Kakashi looks at his three Genin and gives his trademark eye-smile. "Ok I know just what I'm going to do with you. Tomorrow at noon sharp show up at training ground 7, we will be doing some survival training."

"Survival training Kakashi-sensei? What exactly do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"I'm glad you asked Sakura, but sadly, the details will only be revealed to you tomorrow at grounds 7, oh," Kakashi said as he turned to leave. "before I forget, please don't eat anything before our training tomorrow, I don't want you all throwing up on me."

With that lovely parting note, Kakashi Shun-shined away. Sasuke immediately got up and departed without a word. Sakura looked down at this; she had been hoping to talk to him. Naruto noticed his chance and asked Sakura, "Hey, Sakura-chan? Want me to walk you home?"

Sakura knew that Naruto was a nice kid, and was always polite to her, and since she couldn't get Sasuke to go with her, she decided that she could deal with his joking personality.

"Sure Naruto, come on." And with that they jumped off the rooftop, landed side by side, and headed towards the middle of town where Sakura lived with her parents.

**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be longer, I'm constantly updating content, grammar, and spelling, so if you see something I didn't then please message me and I'll fix it. This is my first fan-fiction so please Read & Review and if you want to see something happen message me. I know pretty much where this is going so major plot changes might not happen, but little stuff is open for suggestion. This story is rated M for later chapters. Don't know how much later but I do know that there will be LEMONS! Hee hee. See ya next chapter. Hoping to double or even triple the length.**


	2. Chapter 2: stares

**Hey! I'm back, I promised that I'd make this chapter longer and here it is. Also, thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter. Last chapter saw Sakura give Naruto a chance by letting him walk her home. But how will the villagers react? What about Sakura's parents? Also in this chapter we see what how Sasuke acts toward Sakura and Naruto. This chapter is a little mushy, but I had this scene in my head and I couldn't wait to get it out. Enjoy! Btw, since I forgot to mention it last time, this is the talking thinking list.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, and anything from the Naruto-verse, does not belong to me. anything else belongs to me, including anything not nailed to the floor.**_

**Chapter 2: stares, glares, and something they share**

"_Crap! Why the hell did I take her through the town!"_

Naruto was having an internal battle with himself, and it was showing all over his face. Sakura saw this and wondered about his sanity, but what distracted her from delving into his problem were the stares she saw directed toward them, or more precisely, toward Naruto. If it was one or two people then Sakura would have thought that the boy had pranked them. But _everyone_? She even felt some killer intent directed and worried for the young shinobi's safety. Sakura quickly grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and pulls him along faster. This act of protectiveness didn't help however, and Naruto tried to warn Sakura; speaking for the first time since they entered town.

"Sakura," said Naruto. "You need to get out of here; you being with me will only put you in danger. Please! Get to the rooftops and run!"

"Naruto, what did Kakashi-sensei just tell us today huh? He said that he hates those who abandon their fellow shinobi. I have realized in the past few minutes that I feel the same, I will not abandon you Naruto."

"Sakura," was all Naruto managed before something slammed into him, knocking both him and Sakura to the ground. When they stood up they realized that it was a Chunin that had struck Naruto. The Chunin laughed and turned to the crowd that was quickly forming behind them.

"Quickly! While they're both down! Kill the demon and his sympathizing whore!" yelled the ninja.

The crowd cheered and closed in on them. Sakura and Naruto stood and each pulled out a kunai, but then Naruto put his arm in front of Sakura and pushed her behind him.

"Sakura" muttered Naruto and it was then that Sakura realized that Naruto was crying. She looked around him and saw the tears steadily falling. "Please, Sakura-chan, run away. I can handle this crowd myself, just please, go home."

Sakura was so moved by his bravery and his caring that tears started falling down her cheeks too. Here was a boy who had been on her team less than three hours, and already he was protecting her like they had been on team 7 for years. Then Sakura surprised both herself and Naruto, putting her kunai away Sakura reached around Naruto and wrapped him in a hug, planting her face on his shoulder, letting the tears soak through, and letting him know that she cared.

The crowd didn't like this display of kindness to what they considered a monster. With shouts for both his death and the death of the girl with him the crowd closed in. Naruto, seeing this spread his arms wide so as to protect Sakura from incoming weapons. But just as the first weapons were thrown, the entire ANBU forces appeared in front of Naruto and Sakura, their backs to the genin, and their weapons to the crowd, blocking any attacks that were aimed for the two. Kakashi and the Hokage himself appeared on either side of Naruto, with Sakura behind the three of them.

Kakashi turned to his genin and eye-smiled. Saying, "I'm very proud of both of you. Sakura you could have escaped harm had you left Naruto to deal with things, and even when he _begged_ you to get to safety you not only stood by him, you actually comforted him. Naruto, you did your absolute best to keep Sakura safe, even though you would have received potentially mortal wounds. I swear that if I could do it I would promote you both to full Genin rank for your heroic actions."

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed and bowed their heads. It wasn't every day that your new sensei gives you praise like they both received. Kakashi eye-smiled again then took on a serious face as he turned to the Hokage, who was emitting so much killer intent Kakashi was actually debating bringing the Hokage's attention to himself. Gathering his wits Kakashi spoke.

"Hokage-sama, what should ANBU do with these idiots? The villagers obviously have to be punished severely, but we may need the shinobi in the crowd for missions."

The Hokage stared long and hard at the villagers, hard enough that one villager came forward, bowed down and said, "Please, Hokage-sama, we meant no harm to anyone but the de-"

The Hokage rushed forward with a kunai and slit the man's throat before he could continue.

After he straightened up and wiped off his kunai the Hokage looked towards the crowd once before stating in a commanding voice, "all of you have committed crimes against the village, you have tried to kill two of my genin, and neither has done anything to provoke violence from you. I hereby issue orders to the ANBU forces to execute all offenders on the spot." Turning to Kakashi the Hokage muttered to him, "traitors to the citizens of my village have no right to live."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

The second the Hokage fell silent, ANBU leapt into action, throwing kunai and shurikan into the crowd, getting killing blows with each. When the villagers and shinobi in the crowd found out that they were sentenced to death they ran in every direction, trying to escape the ANBU. Through all of this Naruto had turned to face Sakura and took her into a hug, hiding her eyes from the slaughter, whispering in her ear the whole time, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Over and over again Naruto whispered this into her ear until the screams finally died down.

Kakashi took them both by the shoulder and walked them away from the scene; Directing them towards Sakura's house. When they stood outside Sakura's door Naruto gave a small goodbye and turned to leave. Sakura jumped forward and hugged him from behind, keeping him in place.

"Please, Naruto-kun, please come in. you saved me from those awful people, so please, at least let me offer a warm evening meal in gratitude." Turning to Kakashi she said, "sensei you may come in too, you helped save Naruto-kun." Hearing Sakura put the –Kun suffix on his name raised Naruto's spirits greatly and he followed Sakura into her home, with Kakashi following close behind and closing the door behind him.

Inside the house they heard Sakura's mother rush into the room and throw her arms around her daughter. "Oh Sakura thank goodness you're safe. ANBU came by and told me what happened." Then her mother spotted Naruto and hugged him too saying, "Naruto-chan, thank you so much for protecting my daughter, I owe you more than I can repay. If you ever want anything from the house of Haruno, all you need to do is ask."

"Thank you ma'am, but really, I'm just glad that Sakura-chan is safe." Naruto says bowing his head and smiling to Sakura afterwards.

"Mrs. Haruno" says Kakashi.

"Ms. Haruno, if you please, I have not spoken to my ex-husband in many years."

"My apologies, but I have here with me Sakura's payment."

"Payment, sensei?" asks Sakura.

Kakashi smiles his special smile at her. "Yes Sakura, the Hokage considered the danger you both were in as well as how you both reacted with each other and decided to make the situation a C-Ranked mission, and he gave me both of your sums to pay you accordingly. Naruto I have yours here with me as well."

Handing over the bag of money to Sakura's mom Kakashi turns to his students. "I know how well you both get along after seeing you both tonight, if your teamwork in the field is as good as your cooperation with each other then I suspect that your team will be one of the best in all of Konoha."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled sadly, Sakura seeing this asks, "Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto glances at her anxiously before answering. "I honestly don't think it will be that easy, if you didn't notice back at the academy, Sasuke and I don't exactly get along."

**Flashback:**

Sitting in the classroom, waiting for their new sensei to finally show up, sat Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Where is our new sensei? It's been two hours already!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Who cares?" Sasuke says coldly, glaring at both Naruto and Sakura. "If he's weak I'll get another sensei, and leave you two losers behind."

Sakura was hurt by his words. All she cared about was Sasuke's welfare, but here he was, shooting her down before she had even said a word. Sakura decided that she'd talk to him later if she got the chance, right now she was too hurt to try.

"Hey Sasuke, shut up! Sakura isn't a loser! She had the highest test scores of all the kunoichi in our class remember?" yelled Naruto.

Sakura was awed; Naruto Uzumaki was the dead last of the academy, the most hated person in Konoha, and he was defending her from the prodigy of the class, Sasuke Uchiha. _"Well now, Naruto isn't so bad after all, if he would burn that orange jumpsuit and stop pranking the village, I'm sure that the villagers would treat him better." _Sakura thought to herself as Naruto and Sasuke exchanged insults. They kept at it for a few minutes, not seeing the new addition to the room.

Kakashi stood there, bored out of his mind, it was obvious to him that this team was FUBAR from the get-go; the blond was loud-mouth, prankster of the village, Naruto Uzumaki. From what Kakashi had observed, Naruto lived in a ratty apartment in the poorest district in town, he bought second-hand or defective equipment because the shop owners wouldn't sell him decent things, his luck in the grocery stores was no better, buying rotten food because that's all he could get. Kakashi didn't understand why he didn't just run away from the village.

Sakura Haruno came from a decent family, herself being the first kunoichi from the Haruno clan. More of a bookworm than anything, from what Kakashi gleaned from Iruka she was quick-thinking and though she was nowhere near on par with the Nara clan, she was a decent strategist.

The last student Kakashi had on his hands was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. A loner since his family was killed; Sasuke was anti-social, arrogant, and the exact opposite of Obito Uchiha in every other way. Kakashi knew that this kid was going to have trouble with his team. _"Well, I better get this over with, and if I'm lucky, these three will be sent back to the academy by lunch time tomorrow."_

Kakashi walked through the door and noticed that when he did the residents became quiet, turned to him and waited. _"Ok, maybe they won't be so bad after all."_

"Hey sensei, where have you been? We've been waiting forever!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi sweat dropped and silently took back what he just thought. He said in a bored voice, "Meet me up on the roof, and don't be late. We only have a little time before dark." Before he shun-shined to the roof Kakashi heard Naruto say,

"And whose fault is that?"

**End Flashback:**

Sakura assured him that it would be all right before grabbing him and Kakashi by the hands and leading them to the table, where Ms. Haruno was just putting the plates out. When they all sat down and started eating Sakura glanced at Naruto. She had passed him in town while he was eating before, and he was usually a pig, scarfing down enough bowls to make an Akamichi nervous, but now he ate slowly and deliberately, thinking. Kakashi noticed this and quickly struck up conversation with Sakura, preventing her from bothering Naruto's thoughts.

"Sakura, tomorrow I expect you and Naruto to attempt to get Sasuke to cooperate with you. I know he's a loner, but you must try to look past that and get him to help. You two have excellent teamwork, and with a little training, I believe Team 7 can be a force to be reckoned with."

Sakura was shocked at the compliments her and Naruto received. But something caused her to pause when answering her sensei. Now two people have given their doubts as to Sasuke's compatibility with their team; First Naruto, her fellow teammate, and now her very own sensei!

"Sakura, did you hear me?" asked Kakashi.

"Huh?" said Sakura, raising her head up.

"I said that I expect you and Naruto to attempt to get Sasuke to work with you."

"Oh yes," Sakura replied. "I heard you, me and Naruto will try, won't we Naruto?"

She glanced over to Naruto who looked up and nodded. After they all finished the present members of team 7 said their goodbyes, then Kakashi escorted Naruto out the door and, for good measure, straight home.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto; the boy was trying to cover up his sadness by smiling and looking around, but the look in his eyes was a blank one and his smile was a fake. Kakashi pulled him aside and tried to figure out what was wrong. "Ok Naruto, I can tell something is wrong. You haven't been yourself since before the hokage and I arrived to help you and Sakura. As your sensei I need to know what's wrong."

Naruto looked up to Kakashi, ever since he saved his life as a child when a mob was chasing him. He trusted his sensei with his life. So Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Sorry about my behavior Kakashi-sensei. I'm just worried about Sakura-chan; neither of us have any proper training other than what we managed to learn at the academy, but you saw the size of the group that was attacking us, I don't know if I could have held them off long enough to let Sakura get away, and when she decided to stay I was even more afraid for her. I'm just scared that being around me will get her hurt."

Kakashi was moved by Naruto's affection and concern for his teammate. These two had demonstrated his ideals and he hadn't even started training them yet. "Naruto, I know that your team will pass my test tomorrow. I want you to know that you and Sakura have displayed better teamwork than any other genin team that I have been assigned to."

Naruto heard this and nodded, a small smile threatening to appear. Kakashi continued. "Listen to me very carefully Naruto, Sakura has accepted you, and I think that if she had to choose between you and Sasuke, after tonight I think she'll choose you. You two have a special bond, something you share; you two have shared a terrible experience in life and relied on each other to get through it."

Naruto nodded, a smile now adorning his face. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, but I don't think that'll work on Sasuke-teme."

Kakashi placed and hand on his shoulder and gave Naruto a reassuring look, then looked around. They had arrived in front of Naruto's apartment. Kakashi gave Naruto an eye-smile then turned around and walked home.

Naruto walked inside his apartment and fell on the bed. _"I'll try, Kakashi-sensei, for Sakura-chan I'll try._"

**A/N: hi! So here is chapter two, and it's almost 3 times longer than the last chapter! Yay! This chapter was a pain to write, seriously, my fingers are hurting. I don't know how often the chapters will come out after this, but I know that it'll be as soon as possible. Expect it sometime tomorrow or the next day. The next chapter will see the bell test. I can't wait! I know that this chapter was pretty mushy, but I just had to get it out, and I'm glad I did. Read and Review please! After reading the reviews I've gotten so far I was so thrilled that you liked my story it spurred me on to finish this one. Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura's feelings

**Chapter 3: Sakura's feelings, Sasuke's test.**

**Alright! Back to work, yes, I took the day off from writing today, in fact I'm starting this chapter at 7:00 pm, having posted chapter 2 this morning. Sorry but I'm lazy, hate writing in the sunlight, and enjoy staying up late. Sue me. I would like to take a moment to thank the reviewers who have praised me, though these are a few among the many. Thank you very much, Master390, and Pink vixen! I hope you like the rest of this story and stick with it to the end! Last chapter had Sakura and Naruto giving each other mushy looks, and Sakura realizing how she cares about Naruto, and her confused feelings for Sasuke. This installment we will see Sakura thinking about her feelings and then the famed bell test incident. Will Sasuke put his arrogance aside and help, or will he get buried canon-style whilst Naruto's and Sakura's teamwork shines through? Again, if anyone wants to see something happen, please pm me and I'll consider it. The things I won't consider are: any pairing featuring Naruto or Sakura besides Naru/Saku, any pairing involving Sasuke: he doesn't deserve a woman, and any idea that dramatically changes the plot. I.e. Naruto and sakura not going with Jiraya to train. Be warned however, any event that involves Naruto will have Sakura tagging along. Now then, I think that this intro is long enough. Here is the story.**

_Disclaimer: Naruto, and anything from the Naruto-verse, does not belong to me. Anything else belongs to me, including anything not nailed to the floor._

Sakura walked slowly towards Training Ground 7, deep in thought, conflicted. On one hand there was Sasuke Uchiha, her long-time crush; prodigy of their class, popular with all the students, and a tragic past. But also had the personality of a rock, the attitude of a rattlesnake, and a cold stare that sent shivers down her spine. On the other hand she had Naruto Uzumaki, a boy she never really paid attention to; dead-last at the academy, prankster of the village, and holding a secret so dark that it provokes villagers to violence with one glance in his direction. However, Naruto cared for her so much that he would sacrifice his own life for hers, he offered to go with her when Sasuke left them behind, and he had a smile that could cheer up anyone.

The more Sakura thought about it, the more she realized that her love for Sasuke was not only unrequited, but nothing more than a small crush because he was popular. Naruto cared for her beyond a simple crush, and he was devoted, and would listen to her. Naruto was the obvious choice.

Breaking Sakura out of her thoughts was none other than Naruto himself. "Hey Sakura-chan! Glad you made it!"

Sakura looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke each sitting on opposite ends of the field. Sakura walked over to Naruto immediately. "Hello Naruto-kun, how long have you two been waiting here?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and scowled, "well I don't know about Teme over there, he got here before I did. As for myself, I've only been here a couple of hours." He smiled his infectious smile and got up off the ground. "So, ready to ask Sasuke-teme whether or not he'll play ball?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, they needed Sasuke's help if they wanted to pass Kakashi's test. Together the two genin walked over to their teammate. They could see from where they were that Sasuke was mad about something, probably the fact that Kakashi-sensei wasn't there yet. About half-way Naruto stopped and turned to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, before we reach him we should decide on how to ask him."

Sakura thought about it for a second, then glanced up to see Sasuke staring at them. Softly she whispered in Naruto's ear, "Naruto-kun, I think I should ask, if you ask then it might upset him but at least he thinks I'm a fan-girl. I might just have a chance."

This got a surprised look from Naruto. "Sakura-chan, I thought you _were_ a fan-girl of his?" Sakura turned and looked at him with a mischievous grin on her lips. Naruto questioned her grin but she just put a finger to her lips to shush him, then turned back towards Sasuke.

When they were near enough Sakura spoke, "Sasuke, we need to make a plan to take Kakashi down. We should probably make this plan before he gets here."

Sasuke looked at her and sneered, "What can either of you do?" he looked at Naruto and said, "You're the dead-last of our class, from what I saw during our final test in class you can't even perform a simple Kagebunshin, what the hell can you do?" Not waiting for an answer Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura, "and you, a girl who spent all her time with her nose in a book, do you think that reading can take the place of training? You're just a stupid fan-girl who has no right to be a ninja." After speaking his mind Sasuke turned away from them and walked away.

Naruto turned to Sakura and held her as her lip trembled, doing well fighting off the tears. "It's ok Sakura, you tried, that Teme doesn't deserve your help, he doesn't deserve anything." Sakura nodded and looked up at Naruto, smiling at his attempt to cheer her up.

She gave him a firm hug and said, "Thank you Naruto-kun, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up. Come on, I wasn't kidding when I said we needed a plan."

"What about Teme? He may be a jerk, but we may need his help."

Sakura, who was walking towards the forest to get out of sight in case Kakashi showed up, turned around and said "Kakashi-sensei asked us to _try_ and get Sasuke to help us, we tried. You saw how that turned out." At this point Sakura turned her head to stare at the ground. "He doesn't want anything to do with us, well that's fine." Looking back up to face Naruto, who had walked up to be by her side she said, " I have you and you have me, and that's all we need." Naruto nodded at this and, grabbing her hand he led Sakura into the forest to hide and to plan.

When they were in far enough to hide but still see the main part of the field Naruto turned to Sakura and held her hand firmly in his. "Before we start planning Sakura-chan, I want to know what's wrong, I mean before we talked to Teme you said you _were _a fan-girl, Past-tense. What happened?"

Sakura was quiet for a moment, then put her arms around Naruto, smiling she put her head against his chest. "Naruto-kun, what you have to understand is that what I felt for Sasu-I mean _Teme_," this caused Naruto to grin. "Was just a crush, caused because he was popular. But the past couple of days have taught me what kind of person he really is, and," Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes. "What kind of person _you _really are Naruto-kun. You saved me last night, you protected me even though you could have died." At this point tears started to form in her eyes. "Naruto-kun, you continued to care for me throughout our academy days, even though I never gave you a second glance. Now I have the chance to make it up to you." Sakura put her arms around Naruto's neck and stared into his eyes, smiling. "I don't care if Teme stays on our team or not, even if we have to get a new member, or go as a two-man squad, I swear to you now, I will stay by your side forever Naruto Uzumaki." When Sakura was done she closed the distance between them, planting her lips against his, holding him tightly while thinking to herself that nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this moment.

Except Kakashi. "Yo," he said, making both his genin jump.

Sakura blushed a deep red and looked down, too embarrassed to speak. "Hey Kakashi sensei, how are you?" Naruto asked half-casually.

"Oh, you know, the usual, sleepy, bored, and a little curious to see how far my students will go when this training session is over." All this Kakashi said with an innocent eye-smile, making both Naruto and Sakura look as if all the blood in their bodies was concentrated in their faces. "Now then Naruto, if you're finished exploring Sakura's mouth, report; I assume by his presence in the field and you being here says that he doesn't like group brainstorming? Or maybe you two just snuck off for alone time?"

Naruto and Sakura blushed an even deeper shade of red; Naruto quickly answered his sensei's questions to distract him from their moment together. "Sensei, Sakura-chan came to him while I stood back, we both agreed that if I asked then he might say no automatically, where we thought that Sakura had a better chance. Instead of agreeing to help however," Naruto took a breath to try and calm himself, "the Teme shot our idea down, insulted both Sakura-chan and myself, and then ignored us afterword."

Kakashi processed all this information in a heartbeat. This information set things back a bit, but he had to give Sasuke a chance to correct himself. The council wanted him on a team, because they pitied the _poor, tragic Uchiha._ Kakashi, who had had Obito Uchiha on his team, who had Obito's eye, knew what the Uchiha clan was like; Obito complained about his family from the day he met Kakashi to the day he died. "Well," Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. The council wants Sasuke to have a team, so I was ordered to pass him automatically, without giving you three this test. But," Kakashi's dropped his voice to a growl, "I saw how that self-centered little shit acted towards you two at the academy yesterday. I'm sorry to say that most of the Uchiha family had a superiority complex and it has passed on through the grave to Sasuke. These acts of his today reinforce my resolve. I know that you two can't get through to him, so here is what I'm going to do; when we go to meet Sasuke, I will give you three instructions on the test today, and what to do. After I'm done, I want you two to head back in here somewhere and make a plan to stop me. Then execute it. If you win, you both automatically pass. Any questions?"

Naruto nodded and spoke his mind, "yeah, Kakashi-sensei why are you telling us what to do to defeat you? And why are you giving us a chance to plan an attack?" Sakura nodded in agreement, amazed at Naruto's level of comprehension in this situation.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "What you do to defeat me is entirely up to you two. I just ask that you don't use this time to ahh… _familiarize _yourselves with one another." Seeing his student start blushing again, just when their natural skin color had started to return, was immensely entertaining to Kakashi who continued with a masked grin. "And this test is a test with multiple layers, while I test your skills as shinobi; I also want to test your ability to strategize. If by some miracle Sasuke decides that he wants your help, you are to give him the chance, to see if he can be salvaged. If none of you have succeeded by lunchtime, then after lunch round two will begin, and will continue until either you give up, I announce that you've failed, or you win." His students nodded to show that they understood everything. Kakashi nodded back, then led them back to the open field where Sasuke waited.

When they neared Sasuke spoke up. "Dobe, Fan-girl, did our sensei really have to come and find you two? What happened, did you two get lost?" this aroused anger from the rest of his team, though they had the control not to show it. Instead Kakashi walked past him, and turned around to face the three of them.

"This is how this is going to work, I have here two bells," as he said this Kakashi pulled out two bells the size of walnuts and tied them to his pants. "Your objective in this test is to retrieve said bells from me, by any means necessary. Should you fail, all of you will be sent back the academy immediately." Naruto shared a grin with Sakura, they knew what this test was really about, it was to test Sasuke's cooperation and the squad's teamwork. They turned back to Kakashi when he started speaking again. "When I say go, you may start. Ready…" Sasuke got into a stance, "Steady…" Sakura and Naruto turned away from them and prepared to run. "GO!" Sakura and Naruto sprinted away into the forest heading east, while Sasuke headed south, not giving them a second glance.

"Ok Sakura, what should we do? We have to get those bells." Asked Naruto. They had just settled down in one spot.

"Well, I've been thinking about that ever since Kakashi-sensei told us about the bells. Your strengths Naruto, what are they?" Sakura asked with a curious glance to her teammate.

"Well, I have a lot of stamina, my ninjutsu is ok, especially my Kagebunshin jutsu." Naruto said, ticking them off on his fingers.

"Kagebunshin? That's a really high level jutsu! And it might come in handy for this test; how long can you hold the Kagebunshin? And how many can you make?" Sakura probed.

"I can hold them all day, never tried to go longer but I think I can, and the limit of Kagebunshin I can do at a time is in the high 70's."

"Ok, that's enough; I think we can win with what we've got." Sakura said, sweat dropping. A voice behind them replied.

"I hope so, for your sake, because unless you get the bells from me, you're both in trouble."

Hearing Kakashi's voice directly behind them caused both his genin to jump six feet in the air, while Kakashi just laughed at their reactions.

After they had landed both Naruto and Sakura jumped back to a safe distance. Sakura asked, "Kakashi-sensei, where is Teme?"

Kakashi eye-smiled and said, "Oh, him, well he's letting the dirt cool his body down, shame that his head is needed to breathe, or I could have stuck that in the ground to cool off too."

At this both genin laughed for a moment, seeing in their mind Sasuke buried up to his neck in the dirt, yelling that he was Uchiha, and that Kakashi couldn't do this to him. "Ok," said Sakura, still laughing. "Ready Naruto-kun?"

"Ready Sakura-chan." Said Naruto, also laughing.

"Ok…GO!" immediately Naruto flanked left while Sakura flanked right. "Naruto-kun! Make ten Kagebunshin to take him!"

When ten clones appeared Kakashi pulled out kunai and went to work, quickly popping all the Kagebunshin, only for twenty to take their place. "Aww, man. Naruto, why are you doing this to me you little stamina freak?" just when he started forward to defeat this new wave of Kagebunshin, they all jumped thirty feet in the air. "Huh?" just then the ground exploded, sending Kakashi spinning end-over-end, straight into the mass of Kagebunshin that were now falling towards him. He brought up a kunai but not before a shurikan came whizzing past his leg. These Kagebunshin had terrible aim. Just then a noise reached Kakashi's ears; laughter. The Kagebunshin above him dispelled and Kakashi turned his head to look at the ground below him as he fell. There on the ground were Sakura and Naruto, each holding a bell. When Kakashi landed he checked his side and true enough, both bells were gone. Walking over to his students Kakashi asked, "Ok, that little stunt was impressive. How did you get the bells from me?"

Naruto grinned and gestured to Sakura, who stopped laughing long enough to tell their sensei how they both outsmarted him. "Well, Kakashi-sensei, when you were busy fighting off Naruto-kun's first ten Kagebunshin, I estimated how long it would take you to defeat them, then threw an exploding tag at your feet and timed it just right, so Naruto-kun's new Kagebunshin could escape, after you were blown into the air, one of the Kagebunshin Henged into a shurikan, and was thrown by another Kagebunshin, cutting the bells off as he 'missed' you. After that we just caught the bells and Naruto dispelled the Kagebunshin."

"Ok, but how did you come up with that plan so quickly? I caught you before you could get past the fact that Naruto can produce Kagebunshin."

This time Naruto spoke up. "Sorry for tricking you Kakashi sensei, but we figured that you might listen in on our conversation, so we made the plan ahead of time and repeated it when we thought you might be close by."

Kakashi was humbled by these two. Not only had they outsmarted him, but they came up with a trap that was original and ingenious. "Ok, Naruto, Sakura, let's get back to Sasuke and see if he learned his lesson, oh, and eat lunch." Naruto and Sakura laughed at his comment, and as they walked back to where Sasuke was buried, Sakura linked her arm around Naruto's and leaned into him, happy that they had succeeded.

When they finally walked up to Sasuke, who was now less than twelve inches high from the ground, Kakashi bent down, and knocked on his head. "Hey! You can't hit me on the head, I am Sasuke Uchiha! Last remaining-"

"Prick in all of Konoha?" offered Naruto.

"Jerk, who wouldn't be able to tell the difference between teamwork, and the stick up his ass?" offered Sakura.

Kakashi smiled at both of them when Sasuke wasn't looking. He agreed with both. Kakashi turned back to Sasuke and stood up, having already told Sakura and Naruto not to tell Sasuke that they had gotten the bells, and told them his plan, he only had one set of instructions left. "go ahead and eat lunch, you two deserve to eat after the fight we had in the forest, but be sure not to give any to Uchiha, he didn't do so well…" after this Kakashi Shunshined away.

Naruto and Sakura grabbed their bento's from the posts and started to eat, but after a moment a noise could be heard under Sasuke's head. It was his stomach. Sakura, giving a sigh, held her food out to Sasuke, saying "here, eat; I'm sure that we'll need your help getting the bells from Kakashi-sensei when he gets back."

Sasuke saw this as an insult to his clan, and unceremoniously spat in Sakura's food. Naruto immediately got up and yelled, "Hey! Don't do that to Sakura-chan! She worked hard to make her lunch! You have no right to spit in it you undeserving little worm!"

While Naruto was yelling at Sasuke for his behavior Sakura was silently putting her things away, there was no way that she would finish her meal after Sasuke spit in her food. Calmly, she got up, and walked over to Naruto. Grabbing his hand in one of hers and his lunch in the other she led them a short distance away from Sasuke's head. When they were on the edge of the forest, sakura sat down, bringing Naruto down with her. After a minute he calmed down and Sakura said, "Naruto-kun, thank you for defending me from Teme, I'm so lucky that I have you." Saying this Sakura wrapped Naruto in a hug, holding him like her life depended on it.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry, after all your hard work that teme just spat in your food like it was trash."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, then glanced at her bento, and then glanced at Naruto's bento. Smiling mischievously Sakura brought her eyes back up to meet Naruto's. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to share yours." Naruto looked at Sakura and grinned, he had an idea, but would she go for it? Might as well try.

"What do I get out of it Sakura-chan, besides your happiness?"

Sakura understood Naruto's meaning immediately, and pressed forward on his chest with her hand until it gave way and he slid onto his back, with her on top of him, still smiling and straddling his hips. "Close your eyes Naruto-kun, then you'll get your compensation for the food I'm gonna eat. Naruto did as he was told and closed his eyes. The second sakura couldn't see that magnificent blue anymore she leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against his. After a moment of shock Naruto kissed back, loving the feelings that were dancing across their lips. Sakura's mouth open and her tongue pressed against Naruto's lips, demanding entry; he complied with her wishes, parting his mouth. Sakura's tongue darted forward only to meet his own, and after taking a moment to acquaint themselves with one another they started dancing across their owner's mouths. This scene continued for minutes, only ending when the two came up for breath. When they did a voice reached them from behind.

"I really can't take my eye off you two for a second can I?"

Sitting up, but still straddling Naruto, Sakura turned her head around and glanced behind herself with Naruto peering around her side to see Kakashi standing there holding Sasuke by the scruff of his shirt, all the while smiling in a way that told them that he was alright with it. "Kakashi-sensei, what do we do with this thing?" asked Naruto, gesturing to Sasuke.

"Well, seeing as how you two passed and he didn't, I want both of you to head to hokage tower, we have some things to discuss with Hokage-sama about the state of this squad, and I will personally delivery him," Kakashi shook Sasuke a little to gesture the boy. "Back to Iruka to take care of."

"Wait a minute! They didn't pass! They said they needed my help!"

"Yeah, about that," Sakura said, in an innocent tone. "we actually got the bells from Kakashi on our first try, but he wanted to see if you would help the team after you got your ass handed to you going it alone, hence why we asked for your help during lunch." To emphasis their victory, Sakura and Naruto put their hand in their pockets and brought out one bell each. Jingling it in Sasuke's face before Kakashi Shunshined him back to the academy.

Naruto turned to Sakura and kissed her lightly. "Well, we did it, just the two of us."

"Yeah," Sakura said, turning to Naruto and wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing his head closer to hers. "Just the two of us." Sakura was cut short from saying anything else as Naruto met her lips half-way. After a few minutes they separated and panted, out of breath again. Naruto took this opportunity to turn their attention back to what they were supposed to be doing.

"Sakura-chan, we're supposed to be meeting the Hokage remember?"

"Oh yeah, I guess we better hurry then huh? Kakashi-sensei is probably already there."

**A/N: holy crap, this chapter was just spilling off my hands onto the keyboard! I really liked how Kakashi had a knack for barging in on them…he's going to regret this talent eventually. ;) Seriously though, I can hardly believe how much time I spent siting in this chair, one scene popping into my head after another. Naruto gets a little taste of Sakura (pun intended) and Sasuke, or little shit as Kakashi calls him once, gets buried! Yay! As always, Read & Review please; your encouragement spurs me to write more, just to satisfy your hunger for more! I also want to thank everyone who is putting my story on their favorites list; I'm truly humbled to know that you like my story that much! Thank you all! Next chapter we will see how Sarutobi deals with the special circumstances surrounding team 7, after that we get to see Naruto and Sakura alone in Sakura's room, and we get to see how Sakura's mom deals with it. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ms Haruno's reaction

**Chapter 4: The Hokage's decision, Ms. Haruno's Reaction.**

**Ok, I'm starting on this early, so I hope it will be out by tonight. Last chapter Sakura and Naruto got to have a little fun while Sasuke got a mud bath! I've always wanted to send that bastard back to the academy. Sadly he's a major antagonist in my story, so this isn't the last that you'll see of him, well, unless you know, you stop reading my story. But then you'll miss the lemons! Heehee. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. This chapter has Sarutobi make a decision regarding team 7. Then Sakura corners Naruto in her room, and gives him some attention, before her mom walks through.**

_Disclaimer: Naruto, and anything from the Naruto-verse, does not belong to me. Anything else belongs to me, including anything not nailed to the floor._

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_A word or phrase that has emphasis_

Regular words or phrases.

"So, is one of you going to tell me why exactly it took you two hours to get to my office?"

Sakura glanced over to her teammate. Naruto was grinning and had a blush that had even started running down his neck. They had taken so long because they couldn't get twenty feet without kissing, even when they had taken to the rooftops. _"Which turned out to be damned romantic." _Sakura thought as Naruto began his explanation.

"Well, Jiji, me and Sakura-chan got lost in the streets, so we had to take to the rooftops, but then the road through life came and swept us off our feet and-"

Sakura face-palmed.

"Naruto, I don't think it's a very good idea to use one of _my_ excuses for being late, just a tip." Said Kakashi, who looked over his students with a knowing eye.

The Hokage looked over at Sakura and Naruto and surveyed them both for a moment, then turned his chair to face Kakashi, who was standing to the left of his desk.

"Kakashi, you obviously have an idea as to where your students have been, care to enlighten me?"

At the Hokage's words Kakashi's mind flashed back to what he had seen, first in the forest, and then in the field. He looked both his students in the eye, trying to confirm his suspicions. Naruto was easy to read, seeing as how the boy was still tomato-red in color. Sakura had a calm look, but every time she looked at her teammate she giggled and blushed slightly. Kakashi looked back to the Hokage and eye-smiled.

"Well Hokage-sama, I believe that my students have started to _familiarize _themselves with one another."

At Kakashi's words Sarutobi's nose dripped a little blood and turned back to face Team 7. He said in a stuttering voice,

"Naruto explain yourself this instant!"

Before Naruto could reply however, Sakura stepped forward and said,

"Hokage-san, we were kissing during the mission." In a slightly raised voice, followed by a blush as she recalled the events that took place at training ground 7.

Sakura added in a challenging voice,

"What's so bad about that huh? Naruto-kun is" at this point Sakura turned to face her teammate. "A wonderful guy, more than any kunoichi could hope for. He defended me from Teme, and helped get the bells from Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura backed up to stand beside Naruto, who then put his arm around her waist. Naruto looked over at the Hokage and said, "Jiji, are you going to punish us?"

Sarutobi sat back in his chair and took a long puff on his pipe, thinking, taking into account who was in front of him, how they worked together to complete their mission, and how they reacted to each other. Finally he put his pipe down and answered Naruto.

"No I don't think I will Naruto," Sakura tuned and jumped into Naruto's arms, screaming in delight. "However, Naruto, Sakura, I want you to promise me something."

"Yes?" they said in unison, staring at him, wondering what he wanted.

"I want you two to refrain from repeating these actions whilst on official missions. My reasons are thus, if an enemy catches you two unawares while you're…together…they would have the advantage and would probably be able to kill one or both of you before you knew what happened."

Each genin nodded at the sound reasoning.

"The other reason is that we don't want knowledge that you two are becoming more familiar with one another to reach outside the walls of Konoha; if that information leaked out, and then one of you was captured, the kidnappers would have the greatest leverage over the one left behind, and could use you against us. Do you understand my reasons?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded the affirmative. Sakura going so far as to say out loud, "Yes, Hokage-san, we will obey your commands and keep our time together…" Sakura paused and grinned. "In the bedroom, where it belongs."

Naruto started laughing, Kakashi sweat-dropped, and Sarutobi's nose started bleeding again.

"If that's the end to that," Sakura said, with an innocent smile that _screamed_ mischief. "I think that Naruto would agree with me that we should move on to talking about the fate of Team 7."

Naruto nodded and stepped forward, saying "Jiji, do you want to give us another teammate? Or can we continue on as a two-man squad?"

The Hokage looked at Kakashi and said, "What do you think they should do Kakashi? You have more experience with them than I do. Do you think they would benefit from a third member?"

Kakashi wasted no time in voicing his opinion. "Hokage-sama, I have personally sparred against these two. I've seen their teamwork and it's astonishing; planning elaborate traps in minutes, timing themselves to each other's movements perfectly, I would go so far as to say that these two have better teamwork than any three-man squad in service."

To say that Sarutobi was surprised at Kakashi's words was an understatement. _"Better than _any_ team?" _he thought. Out loud Sarutobi said, "Well then, I think my course of action is clear. Naruto, Sakura, come here please."

Kakashi smiled as his now prized students stepped up to the Hokage's desk. He hadn't been lying about anything he said, and he knew that with training their synchronized attacks could be improved beyond comprehension.

When Naruto and Sakura stood side by side in front of the Hokage Sarutobi bent down and reached into a drawer, picking out two folders full of paperwork. Handing a folder to each Genin, he stated, "These are your application forms to become a two-man squad. Fill them out tonight and give them to me tomorrow morning."

Naruto and Sakura each took a folder, then both bowed and said, "Yes, Hokage-san/Jiji." Then looked at each other and laughed at what the other had said.

With their folders in hand, both members of Team 7 left Hokage tower and headed into the village. When Kakashi saw them leave the building he turned to face the Hokage. "Just so you know Hokage-sama, I meant every word I said."

Sarutobi looked up at Kakashi and smiled, "I know, Kakashi, just be sure to take care of them."

On their way to her home, Sakura led Naruto across rooftops, avoiding what she considered the _despicable_ villagers below. Holding his hand firmly, Sakura directed Naruto from rooftop to rooftop, steadily leading him to her house. She had a plan, and she knew Naruto would like it. The only issue that might come up was getting her mother to agree. When they jumped down and landed in front of her doorstep Naruto turned to head to his own house, but Sakura held his hand firmly, preventing him from leaving.

"Naruto-kun, before you go…I have a question for you," Sakura looked down, staring at her hand as it held tightly onto his. "What do you think…about staying here?" She looked up into his eyes. "With me?"

Naruto smiled, slowly wrapped his arms around her, and give her a deep, loving hug. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. I can't tell you how much this means to me," Then a thought seemed to dawn on him, Naruto broke their hug and looked Sakura in the eye. "What about your mom? What will she say?"

But Sakura had already thought of this. First, she would attempt to convince her mother to let him stay simply because she wanted him to and then, if that didn't work she would fall back on the promise her mother had made to Naruto last night. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun, she'll be fine with it." And giving him a kiss, she led him into the house.

When Sakura closed the door behind them she turned toward the kitchen and called out, "Mom, I'm home! And I have a question for you!"

"What is it dear?" Came the reply. A second later Ms. Haruno walked in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. When she saw Naruto standing next to her daughter Ms. Haruno bowed and said, "Naruto-chan, how good to see you! Please make yourself comfortable, dinner will ready in a bit."

Naruto bowed to his unofficial girlfriend's mother. "Thank you Haruno-san."

Naruto turned to Sakura and held his hand out for her to take, but Sakura gently pushed it away, saying, "I'll be right with you Naruto-kun, I want to talk to my mom about what we discussed a moment ago."

Naruto nodded in agreement and left to sit in the living room. Sakura watched him go for a second, a loving smile crossed her face and her mother didn't miss it. When Naruto vanished from their sight Ms. Haruno grabbed Sakura by the hand and led her into the kitchen. When they arrived she turned on her daughter and placed a finger on her chest saying, "alright young lady, spill it. Just what happened between you and Naruto-chan today?"

Sakura blushed, remembering how the events from that day had played out. It would not be wise to lie to her mother, who could smell deceit better than the Inuzuka clan. Thinking quickly, she formed a plan in her head. Looking up to see her mother smiling, waiting for the details, Sakura spoke. "I've got a deal for you mom, if you listen to my question, and consider it, then I'll tell you what's going on between me and Naruto-kun."

Ms. Haruno stood there for a moment, then hastily agreed. Sakura motioned for her mother to sit down and after she did Sakura laid out her idea. "Mom, I want Naruto to live here with us from now on. Before you interrupt, I'll explain my reasons." Getting a motion from her mother to continue, Sakura went on. "Naruto-kun lives in the poorest district in the village, in an apartment that is barely livable. He has to buy poor quality food at higher prices than the rest of us, and he's in danger anytime he goes into the village." Pausing for a moment to let this all sink in, she continued. "You heard what happened last night. The Hokage might have frightened the villagers into pacifism for now, but it's only a matter of time before they attack him again."

Sakura's mother listened to all of this, her heart sinking in her chest with each new bit of information. She lifted her head up, which had fallen to gaze at her feet, and asked her daughter, "Where did you learn of these horrible things? Did Naruto-chan tell you?"

This time it was Sakura's turn to gaze downward, softly she said. "No, Naruto-kun doesn't talk about his living conditions in front of me. I think he wants to protect me. No, I learned this from Iruka-sensei back in the academy."

Looking up, Sakura spoke, resolution in her voice. "So what do you say mom? Can Naruto live with us?"

Ms. Haruno got up from her chair and walked over to her daughter and hugged her. Leaning down, she whispered in Sakura's ear, "Go get Naruto-chan. I have something to say to him."

When Sakura looked up at her mother questioningly, she saw a smile on her face and, knowing what her mother was going to say, squealed in delight and ran into the living room to fetch Naruto. Ms. Haruno smiled, knowing now just how deep her daughters love ran for that boy. Laughing a little at how Sakura had convinced her to let Naruto stay she had to wonder, how far she would have gone to convince her, or if she would even have taken no for an answer.

Sakura came back in holding Naruto's hand, and when they both stood in front of her, Ms. Haruno addressed Naruto. "Naruto-kun, Sakura has asked me if it would be ok if you stayed here to live, but before I give my say-so, I want to ask you a few questions."

Seeing Naruto nod she went on. "Firstly, since she was too excited to tell me before she went to get you, perhaps _you_ would like to tell me what happened between the two of you today?" Ms. Haruno silently laughed at the little fib she had just laid out, she had never told Sakura to tell her the details before getting Naruto in here, mainly because it was too much fun to get her daughter's boyfriend to say it. Sakura was too practiced in keeping a straight face.

Naruto, however blushed an adorable shade of red, and, stuttering the whole time, told her of their fun. During this time Sakura developed a blush as well, especially when he reached the part when Kakashi had interrupted them. But Ms. Haruno couldn't take it anymore when he said that the Hokage had asked them the same question she did, and promptly started laughing.

"Ok, that's enough, I understand everything now." Sitting back down she looked into first Naruto's eyes, then her daughter's. They both had the same look, begging her to say yes. How could she refuse them? "You may stay, Naruto-chan." Seeing them yell to the heavens in joy, Ms. Haruno sighed inwardly. Happy for both her daughter, and what she now guessed would someday be her son-in-law. Laughing a little at the idea, she got up to check on the food.

Sakura was thrilled with the outcome. _"Now Naruto-kun has a place to call home, and I can finally be with him all the time." _They were both snapped out of their trance when they heard a shout come from Sakura's mother.

"What happened Haruno-san?" Naruto asked.

Ms. Haruno turned to look back at the two of them, a guilt-ridden smile on her face. "Our dinner got a little crispy." Turning to show them she held out a pan with what once held food, but now held an unidentifiable black lump.

Both Naruto and Sakura sweat-dropped, and agreed to takeout instead.

When her mother left to get the food, Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him upstairs to her room. When they stepped inside, Sakura closed the door behind Naruto and walked over to him. Naruto was looking around her room, taking in every detail, trying to see what her life was like.

Against the walls stood bookshelves packed with books and scrolls containing everything from ninjutsu instructions to fitness tips to study guides. Everything pertained to learning something. On the walls above these shelves were posters of famous ninja, with sticky notes attached, identifying what ninjutsu the ninja possessed, as well as notes on learning the ninjutsu. By the window stood three potted plants. Each was unique in color and shape, and none could Naruto name. Her bed was pink, and had a stack of scrolls containing history notes in them on the pillow.

Naruto picked up one of these and started to go through it when Sakura slowly slipped her arms around his and took the scroll from his grasp. When he turned around to face her, she smiled and said, "Reading history is interesting and fun and all, no doubt about that, but I think I can think of another activity that's a bit more interesting, and a lot more fun."

Naruto smiled and gently leaned her backwards onto the bed. When she was flat on the bed he slid on top of her and started slowly kissing her. After a moment he leaned back and said, "Is this what you had in mind Sakura-chan?" seeing her nod slightly he went back to work on her mouth, gently working his way from the front all the way to the back, and then back to the front again. This drove Sakura crazy, and before long she stopped his tongue from going back in, and pushed him up, grinning the entire time. When they were both in a sitting position, Sakura eased Naruto onto his back, reversing their positions. When she climbed on top of him she started immediately returning the favor, tasting every bit of his mouth that her tongue could reach.

Ten minutes later her door silently slid open, revealing Ms. Haruno, staring at her daughter as she attacked Naruto's mouth with hers. When they both separated, Ms. Haruno assumed to switch positions again, she spoke up.

"So, does this mean you two are officially boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Hearing her mom's voice startled Sakura so bad she fell off the bed, and seeing as how she had been firmly holding onto Naruto the whole time, he went down with her, landing on top of her in one of the most embarrassing positions they could have been in. sakura blushed as she gave her mother an upside down smile. "Hey, mom." She said, stuttering slightly, "What are you doing back home already?"

Ms. Haruno laughed at her daughter as she tried to turn around while under Naruto, who was attempting to get off of her. _"No doubt they would have no problems being in that position if I wasn't around." _She thought. Seeing them finally get into respectable sitting positions she waited for an explanation, though she didn't really need one. Apparently Sakura thought so as well.

"Mom, do you really want an explanation?" Sakura said; her blush prominent.

Ms. Haruno thought for a moment, debating the fun of having them tell her over the satisfaction that they knew that she knew. Finally coming to a decision, she stated happily, "No, that won't be necessary." Seeing them sigh in relief, she grinned. "I already saw what happened!" and with that she turned and strode to the door. Right before she went through it though, Ms. Haruno turned her head around to look at her daughter. "Oh, and Sakura? A bit of advice, the next time you want to do naughty things with your boyfriend, lock the door." As she walked out of the room she called over her shoulder. "And don't do anything else besides kiss for now, ok? Judging from the noise that comes out of your mouth when you two kiss, you're going to wake the whole village when you two finally get to foreplay." Laughing as she went Haruno-san could only imagine the look on her daughter's face, and Naruto! _"I wonder what's going through that kids head after the idea's I just gave them."_

But Sakura's mother had no idea. When they heard the last words she said, Sakura's blush filled her whole face, and traveled down her neck, one scenario after another playing through her mind. She looked over at Naruto, only to sweat-drop when she realized he had fainted from blood loss, his nose still flowing.

**A/N: OK! THAT'S A WRAP. I know this chapter was shorter than the last, but really, the end was so damned funny that I decided to add the next scene into the next chapter. Ok, this has been bugging me. Does anyone know Sakura's mom's real name? Does she even have one? If she doesn't then does anyone have any suggestions? I want to give her a name so I'm not stuck with either Ms. Haruno, mom, or Haruno-san all the time. Anyway, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Speaking of next chapter: Chapter 5: Waking up to a dream and their first mission. Chapter title is pretty self-explanatory really, the missions that I'm going to be giving team 7 for the next few chapters will have explanations from Kakashi as to why they're doing them. There will be at least two chapters of these missions, building up their skills before the legendary "C-rank" mission, which is going to be a lot of fun to write. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Haku or Zabuza yet, so if you have a request, Pm me and I'll see about getting it in. if you request one scenario, and I use another, than the one I used probably had more people asking it. Just so you know. Also, these next few "training chapters" aren't just fillers or anything; they are going to give me a chance to give certain characters a little more time with our new couple. As well as give Sakura and Naruto more chances to get caught! They have horrible luck, don't they? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you all again next time! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Waking up to a dream

**Chapter 5: Waking up to a dream and their first mission.**

**Ok, sorry 'bout the break I took, had to hang out with family for a bit. But I'm back now and you all forgive me for not updating sooner so it's ok, right? Anyway, last chapter was pretty embarrassing for our new couple wouldn't you all agree? I think they deserve a break, maybe some actual **_**alone**_** time. But since I'm evil like that, too bad for them! Now don't worry yourselves, Naruto and Sakura will still get to play, as you will soon see. Before the actual story starts, I have an announcement I'd like to make. It is that I have decided on Ms. Haruno's first name. A reviewer gave me the idea and it just made sense to me. Ms. Haruno will from now on be known as Sakuya Haruno. That aside, I would also like to say that this chapter contains slight lime. If you don't know what lime is, its sexual action(s) that fall short of intercourse (or lemon). Another name for lime is FOREPLAY! If you don't like the idea of ninja just out of their academy days getting some fun-time with each other, well, you should either skip over them, or stop reading my fic, because these two's fun is just beginning. Now that that's all off my chest, here's the story!**

* * *

><p>Sakura woke slowly, first sensing her surroundings by touch. A blanket over her, and a warm body behind her, as well as an arm around her, and the arm's hand gently grasping her smooth belly. A blush rose to Sakura's cheeks when she remembered the night before.<p>

**Flashback**

"Naruto-kun, where do you think you're going?"

Naruto was at the door, a foot over the threshold, when he turned back to face Sakura. "Sakura-chan, it's three AM. If we don't get some sleep, Kakashi will make sure that we don't get to have any alone time at all today."

Sakura thought about this, and realized that her boyfriend was completely right. Even though they promised the Hokage that they wouldn't fraternize on mission, that didn't mean that they couldn't have some fun _before _the missions. Looking up to see Naruto still waiting for her to say something, Sakura smiled that mischievous smile that meant good things, and said, "Ok, Naruto-kun, come here."

When Naruto reached her bed, Sakura lifted up the covers, patted the space beside her, and said, "Since we need our sleep, get in here with me, that'll save me the work of waking up in the middle of the night again, just to crawl onto the couch with you."

Naruto, laughing slightly at her argument, slid into bed with Sakura, wrapped her in his arms, and faded off to sleep.

**End Flashback**

As Sakura remembered these events, her other senses came to her. Smell was next. _"Minted Shampoo, and that wonderful Miso ramen._ _I love the smell of my boyfriend in the morning."_ Content with the aromas around her, Sakura focused on her other senses. Sound, the only thing her ears seemed capable of concentrating on was Naruto's rhythmic breathing and the steady beat of his heart, almost directly behind hers.

And then came the taste, the taste of his lips against hers. After Naruto had woken up and they had eaten dinner the two of them had decided to see what the other's dinner tasted like. Or that was her excuse to her mother as they closed the door, leaving her mother laughing at their antics.

Finally, sight. When Sakura opened her eyes all she could see was the opposite wall. But when she turned around, she faced her whole world. In the span of just two short days, Naruto had become her whole life. Sakura realized right then that her dream was coming true, just not in the way that she thought, and as this realization came to her a smile crossed her lips.

Sakura slipped out of bed as quietly as she could, trying not to wake Naruto up. When she got to her drawer, she began rummaging through it, trying to find a cute bra to wear. After she had all her clothes in hand, Sakura began stripping down, until she was totally naked, and then began putting on her new clothes.

Before she could even get her panties all the way on however, Naruto's voice reached her ears.

"Hey Sakura-chan, is waking up to see my girlfriend stripping down for me going to be an everyday sorta thing?"

Sakura turned around to face Naruto, who was sitting up in her bed, a little blood dripping down his nose. She saw his eyes dart down to her abdominal area, then back up. Sakura realized that her panties were still around her knees, and so she slowly pulled them up, taking extra care to give him as much time to look as she could, without it being obvious.

Naruto grinned at this, and then started laughing, but he was cut short in seconds when Sakura came over and pushed him down onto the bed. When she had him on his back, she leaned in and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. This went on for minutes, until Sakura's mother called up to them from the kitchen that breakfast was ready. Sakura moaned, then got up. Naruto followed and together they got dressed.

Sakuya Haruno was setting out plates when her daughter and her boyfriend walked in. they sat down with two different looks in their eyes. Naruto had a contented look, while Sakura had a scowl. _"Oops, I guess I interrupted something."_

Smiling, Sakuya handed each a plate, saying "So, what are you two going to do today?"

Sakura started chowing down, so Naruto answered. "Well Haruno-san, Kakashi wants to start training us today, so I guess that's what we'll do."

Sakuya nodded, saying "Well if you two are going to be training today I better make us a big dinner."

After breakfast, Sakura and Naruto headed out. Having filled out their paperwork at the breakfast table, (because they were too busy to do it last night) they headed for Hokage tower. When they reached the tower and headed inside they were greeted by the Hokage's assistant, who took them up to the Hokage's office and let them in.

What greeted their eyes were the Hokage and Kakashi talking animatedly about some sort of book. When Sarutobi saw them enter, he waved them to come forward and for Kakashi to turn around.

Kakashi turned to see his students handing their paperwork to the Hokage and giving him questioning looks, then Naruto asking.

"Hey Kakashi sensei? What book were you two talking about?"

Both Kakashi and Sarutobi sweat-dropped, and looking to one another, silently agreed that this was a conversation for when they were older. If Sakuya found out that they had shown Sakura and her boyfriend the Icha Icha series, they would both be castrated faster than they could say Make-out Paradise. Turning to look at Kakashi's students, Sarutobi calmly tried diverting their attention by saying,

"Now isn't the time for that Naruto, Kakashi came here to get you and to inform you of your training regimen for the next month."

Sarutobi then motioned to Kakashi, who told them to follow him. Kakashi led Sakura and Naruto out the Hokage's window, and onto the rooftops below. Once they got down with him they ran along rooftops, right out of the village and straight to Training Ground 7. When they were standing in front of the posts, Kakashi said, "What the Hokage said was true, you're going to be training with me for the next month. Take a seat and I'll explain." After the two Genin sat he continued. "Every day you two will get up, shower, have breakfast, and meet me here at Training Ground 7 at Eight o'clock for a light warm-up, which we will do for two hours. Once those are out of the way, we will do a three-way spar, to see where our strengths and weaknesses in Taijutsu lie. Any questions so far?" getting a "No" from each, Kakashi went on.

"After we talk about the spar, I will test your skill in chakra control, and see how deep your reserves of chakra go. Once I determine that, we can begin using that time to expand which ever you need help in. after that, if you want I can teach both of you a few ninjutsu. Jutsu that will help your tracking abilities, jutsu like the Shun-shin, or the Kawarimi; the jutsu that lets you replace yourself with another object. Finally, after all that is out of the way, I will test you both in your Genjutsu, and improve your ability to see through Genjutsu as well as make your own. Finally, once I deem the two of you ready, we will start requesting missions." After taking a breath, Kakashi said, "Now then, any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand and said, "Kakashi-sensei, you told us what time we had to be there, but what I want to know is what time _you_ will be there."

Sakura nodded at this. Smiling at her boyfriend.

Kakashi just sighed. "I will be here the same time as you two." Seeing the doubt on their faces forced him to elaborate. "Look you two, I know I was late before, but that was because I thought I would be able to take it easy on you since there were three of you. I was hoping against hope that Sasuke would change. And," Kakashi paused and looked down. "I was apologizing to an old friend, because I knew that if Sasuke didn't help than I would have to break a promise that I made to myself."

When Kakashi looked up he saw Sakura and Naruto looking at him with curiosity. He sighed and straightened up. "Ok you two, since I know you're curious, I'll let you in on a little secret. Come with me."

With that he headed off, and Naruto and Sakura followed, hand in hand, wondering where Kakashi was taking them.

Kakashi led his students through the forest, thinking deeply about their destination, and what effect it would have on his students. When he looked up again, they had arrived. He turned to face his students, and gestured toward the Memorial Stone.

"This is the Memorial Stone. Written on it are the names of shinobi, not just any shinobi either, these shinobi have all given their lives in the line of duty."

Kakashi saw as their expressions fell, he didn't want to make them feel this way, but they _had_ to understand. "I come here every day, at the crack of dawn, and apologize to my dead teammates. They were wonderful people, and they helped me become the man I am today."

He looked at the Memorial Stone, but never really saw it.

"Rin, she was calm, always breaking up the fights between me and Obito whenever Sensei wasn't around. And Obito," When Kakashi said his name he sighed.

"Obito Uchiha was the most competitive, happy-go-lucky Uchiha the two of you will ever hear of." Kakashi turned back around to face his students, tears streaming down his face.

"On one mission, our sensei wasn't around, and Rin was captured by enemy Nin. Obito wanted to go get her, but I, being the stuck up prick that I was, wanted to go along with the mission. Obito said something very important to me then, and it is something I wish to teach to the both of you, as the reason why I got Sasuke out of team 7. That those who would abandon their mission to save their friends are lower than trash, _but,_" Kakashi stared hard into each of their faces, making them hang on his every word. "Those who abandon their friends for the sake of some goddamn mission _are even lower than that!_" Naruto looked at Sakura, who was looking at him, after a moment they lock fingers, and looked back at their sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, "you don't have to worry about us; I will _never_ abandon Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded, "Same goes for me."

Kakashi nodded at the two of them, they understood.

"So, sensei, what's next?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Now, we train."

**8:00, PM**

Sakura and Naruto stumbled through the door, exhausted. They made their way into the kitchen and crashed onto a couple of chairs.

Sakuya came in smiling, "Did you two have fun?" Sakuya flinched at the killer intent that flooded from her daughter, but as soon as it appeared it was gone. She looked over to see Sakura face-planted into the table, too tired to keep up her killer intent any longer. Naruto glanced over at his girlfriend, then back to Sakuya. After a moment he got up and went to his teammate. Naruto picked her up, and carried her to her room, setting her down on her bed just as Sakuya walked in. "Naruto-chan, since the two of you are so tired, how about just having a bowl of ramen before going to bed?"

Naruto nodded to this and said, "thank you, Haruno-san." He then proceeded to wake Sakura. Sakuya left to prepare their meal. When she got back with two bowls in her hand, sakura was sitting up, with her face in the hallow of Naruto's neck. From there it looked as if she was just sleeping, but Sakuya heard a small moan escaping Naruto as he smiled and opened his eyes. When he saw who was watching them he froze, and when Sakura noticed this she looked up.

Sakuya calmly put the bowls down, then walked out. From the hallway the two heard her shout, "Sakura, next time you feel like giving Naruto-chan a hickey, please lock your door!" at this Sakura turned red as she looked back at Naruto who shrugged and smiled. Sakura smiled back and went back to work on his neck.

A week later Naruto and Sakura showed up twenty minutes early to their meeting with Kakashi. Naruto by this time sported many more red love-spots not only on his neck, but on his chest and back too. Sakura was no better, with hickey marks in random places from her neck, all the way down to her naval.

Naruto figured that they had a while to play, since Kakashi-sensei wasn't there yet. Turning to Sakura, he said, "Hey Sakura-chan, since we know Kakashi-sensei won't be here for a while, want to hit the bushes?"

Sakura blushed at this, knowing full well that Naruto was going to give her pleasure, and still feeling the tingle on each and every one of her hickey marks, nodded. They headed over to the nearest tree and jumped up. When they were situated comfortably Naruto rounded on Sakura, kissing her fiercely while his hands ran down her sides, then back up, sliding along places that he knew would get her to moan.

Sakura for her part was being very quiet, not wanting to alert anyone that could have wondered into their training field by accident. But when Naruto put his hands to her chest, and started doing circles around her nipples, she gave the most intoxicated groan of pleasure in her life. Arching her back, pushing her chest out, and barely breathing; Sakura started to feel wetness in her panties, and the more Naruto played with her, the wetter she got. Finally, Naruto hit the magic button. As he slid a hand into her panties and felt for her opening, he brushed her clit, then after seeing her jump, and hearing her squeak, Naruto pinched it between his index and middle fingers.

And sent Sakura over the edge.

Shrieking in pleasure, Sakura lost all sense of self, all sense of time. The only thing she felt was Naruto's fingers, as his hand became soaked. His tongue, as it slid up her neck, and his loving stare, as he watched her ride out her first orgasm.

When Sakura woke up, she looked around, for a second she couldn't remember where she was! But then her eyes fell upon Naruto, who held her in a lover's embrace. Sakura reached up and cupped his chin in her hand, then brought his face closer to hers, until they were only inches apart. When she did this, Sakura paused, gazing into his clear blue eyes for a moment, thanking him for the pleasure that he granted her. Then Sakura closed the distance, kissing Naruto with energy that seemed to never end.

When they separated, Sakura leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Next time I'll do the same for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed at this, and only nodded. Sakura looked around and found that they weren't in the tree anymore; they were leaning up against the posts, fully clothed, and looking as if they were only resting. Sakura looked up at Naruto and said, with a giggle, "I passed out, didn't I?" Naruto nodded, smiling. Sakura looked up at him and grinned, then said, "Next time, go a little easier on me, k?"

Naruto just grinned and said, "No." Sakura laughed at this, and then settled down.

A voice said behind them, "Naruto, you should go a bit easier on her, or else all of Konoha will know what you two have been up to."

Looking back behind them Naruto and Sakura saw Kakashi sitting cross-legged on the post directly behind them, reading his little orange book. Naruto said, "Funny, her mom said the exact same thing a week ago."

This got Kakashi going, and it didn't seem like he'd ever stop laughing. Finally he stopped, and looked at them with a glint in his eye. "Are the two of you ready? Today we begin our missions."

They nodded and together Team 7 headed for Hokage Tower.

When they arrived in the mission room, they found the Hokage sitting behind a desk, talking to Iruka. When they neared the desk Kakashi said, "Team 7 requesting a mission."

The Hokage smiled, and picked out a scroll from a shelf marked "D" and handed it to Kakashi. While Kakashi read the scroll, the Hokage looked over at Sakura and Naruto, taking in their appearance. He sighed and said, "Now do you two remember what I said before?"

Sakura and Naruto blushed slightly, and Sakura said, "Yes, Hokage-sama. We won't do anything like that while we're on our missions."

The Hokage nodded his agreement. Then turned to Kakashi who had finished reading. "Report back when you're done. Dismissed."

As they walked out of the tower Naruto turned to Kakashi and asked, "So sensei, what's our mission? Do we get to escort an important person to a distant land? Or maybe-"

Sakura elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs, and said, "Naruto-kun, we got a D-ranked mission, that means we won't even be leaving the village. These missions are more like errands, right Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi nodded, "That is correct Sakura. Naruto, you shouldn't be so eager to get into dangerous missions, you two won't be getting into those until later. Because Team 7 is a two-man Squad, you two need extra training from me if you're to have any chance in a mission like that. These D-ranked missions are missions to build up your basic skills, like tracking, stealth, infiltration, and missions to build up your agility and strength."

Sakura turned to Naruto. "See Naruto-kun, these missions are good for us."

Naruto nodded at this, and said, "Alright, so what's our mission Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi eye-smiled at them. "Today, Team 7 must go get the Hokage some flowers."

All three members of Team 7 sweat-dropped.

"So…what kind of training is this good for Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi sighed. "Well Naruto, to be honest…it's not." Kakashi looked away, "I wonder if this is punishment for your fraternizing while training?"

Sakura shouted, "Oh come on! The Hokage didn't tell us off until _after_ the fact! And we haven't done anything during training time ever since!"

Kakashi giggled a little at her statements. "Haven't done anything _during_ the missions eh?"

Sakura turned red at his words, but held her tongue.

Kakashi nodded to them. "See? I guess this could be training after all. Sakura has already learned to keep silent while under pressure."

Sakura blushed a little at his words, then said, "OK, Let's do this!"

The rest of the week saw Team 7 doing multiple "Missions" ranging from fetching groceries to fixing roofs, all seemed pointless, but Kakashi always managed to give them a reason for the work, and when he couldn't, he would attach challenges to the assignments to make them more difficult, and pay them accordingly.

Sakura was getting edgy though. Since their playing in the forest, her and Naruto hadn't done much more than kiss. Naruto would never go as far as he did that day, and when she tried to give him the same treatment, he would gently pull her hand out of his pants and instead give her body the attention. Sakura loved this, but couldn't figure out why Naruto wouldn't let her love him the way she wanted to. Finally, she came up with a plan, but before she could initiate it Sakura had to convince her mother to get out of the house for at least a couple of hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everybody, so here is the newest chapter. It's not as long as I'd have liked, but the next chapter is just part two of this one, so it's ok. Next chapter! Chapter 6: Sakura's plan, Sakuya's peeping? -That one will come out in a couple of days. As always Please Read & Review! Your reviews really spur me through these tough chapters. And if you want me to hurry up and get to the Zabuza arc, hold your horses, he and Haku will be in chapter 7. I'm not going to release that chapters name yet because these things go on a chapter by chapter basis! Anyway, see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura's plan,

**Chapter 6: Sakura's Plan, Sakuya's peeping?**

**Ok, so here is part two of the two training chapters I wrote. Last time Naruto gave Sakura some foreplay, but she hasn't gotten the chance to return the favor. That ends here in this chapter. I've also had a couple of questions about Sakuya's behavior.**

**As a response to a review i got, I would like to point out that Sakuya is very fond of Naruto, and trusts him to take care of her daughter. She trusts him this much because of the incident from chapter two, so there's no real problem she has with them being together as long as no babies start to pop up. On a completely unrelated note, Sakura and Naruto are full genin now, and are officially adults, and can do as they please as long as the Hokage doesn't say otherwise. Anyway, as always, Read, Review, and wait for the next chapter which I will begin the second I post this one! Again, thank you everyone for liking my story enough to read this far!**

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

"Hey mom, can you come up to my room for a second?"

Sakuya walked up to her daughter's room. "Yes dear, what I it?"

Sakura was sitting on her bed crossed-legged, staring at her mother.

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing tonight?"

Sakuya thought for a minute. "Nothing really, just fixing dinner." Sakuya turned to her daughter and grinned. "Why?"

Sakura blushed. But pushed ahead with her plan. "Well, because I was wondering if maybe you could go see a movie or something, and, you know…"

Sakuya laughed at her daughter's attempts to get her out of the house.

"You want me gone for an hour to give you some alone-time with Naruto-chan. Is that about right?"

Sakura blushed even deeper and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that Sakura?"

"I said that two hours would be better."

Sakuya paused for a second, then started going into hysterics.

Sakura turned redder and redder the longer her mom laughed. This was so embarrassing! But it had to be done, if she was to give Naruto-kun her love.

After her mother had calmed down, she asked, "And what exactly do you intend to do to Naruto-chan while I'm gone?"

Sakura's nose started to bleed as perverted scenarios streamed through her head. She figured that her mother wouldn't ask that. Finally Sakura gave a sigh, and told her mother what had happened the day that Naruto gave her attention before training, and what she wanted to do to him in return.

While Sakura spoke, her mother started to blush, and when she told her how she planned to repay him, Sakuya covered her nose to stop the flow of blood.

"Alright Sakura, this is what I'll do," She sighed, pulling her hand away from her face as she did so. "I'm going to give you two and a half hours to show Naruto-chan that my daughter is a horny girl who likes it dirty."

Sakura yelled, "MOM!"

Sakuya continued on as though nothing she said was abnormal. "And show him that he has to let you give him pleasure too." Sakuya paused to let it sink in before she went on.

"When I get back, I'm going to ask him what you did, and if I like what I hear, I might just go out more often. But," She said, before Sakura could interrupt her. "If I find out that you two went beyond foreplay, I swear I will get you both fixed. Is that understood?"

Sakura could barely contain her excitement. "Yes mommy! Thank you!" With that Sakura hugged her mom and rushed out the door and into the streets of Konoha to find her blonde boyfriend, who had left earlier that morning saying that he had an "errand" to run.

As Sakura walked through the town she thought of all the places inside the village that Naruto could be. There was Ichiraku Ramen of course, and Sakura decided that was a good place to start, but as she went she thought of places he could have gone to if he wasn't there.

There was the weapon shop that Tenten's Family ran, but Sakura had a feeling that he wasn't there; his weapons were good and he wasn't the type to go get something when it wasn't needed.

The Hokage Tower might be a good place to look, since she knew that he liked to visit the Hokage.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she stepped into the famed Ramen stand. Naruto wasn't there, but the chef and his daughter were. Sakura stepped up to the counter and said, "Have either of you two seen Naruto-kun?"

Ayame and her father looked at each other for a second, then looked back at her and shook their heads. Sakura sighed and turned to leave, thinking that she would try Hokage Tower next, when she heard Ayame say behind her. "When you find him, could you tell him that the last order he placed was free? I don't think we told him before he left."

Sakura nodded before she walked out. That was strange, _"Why would he leave without paying?" _Sakura thought. _"Unless he keeps a tab and thought it would be put on that, and in that case, it was very generous of them to give him his meals for free this time. I've seen him eat over ten bowls from there before!" _

These and other thoughts crossed her mind as Sakura tried to discern where her Naruto-kun had disappeared to.

As night started to fall, Sakura found herself in front of Hokage Tower. She had searched all over the village, and even the training grounds, but she couldn't find any trace of Naruto. As she was about to enter the doors to the tower, Kakashi walked out.

"Oh, Sakura! Good, I was hoping to run into you, Naruto gave me a message to give to you if I ran into you." He eye-smiled before saying, "Sakura, please meet me in front of your house at 9:00 tonight so that we can be together for a while, I already talked to your mom about it and she said it was ok. With love-Naruto." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "That's all he said I'm afraid, but you have plenty of-" But before Kakashi could finish he saw Sakura dashing away so fast that she was almost a blur.

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing in front of Sakura's house with a bouquet that Ino Yamanaka had personally recommended for Sakura. The flowers, he was told were her Namesake, Sakura blossoms. When Naruto saw Sakura heading towards the house he waved, only to be plowed into by his love, and knocked to the ground.<p>

When Sakura was sure that Naruto was pinned she leaned in close to his face before saying, "Where the hell _were_ you?"

Naruto grinned and pushed her up into a sitting position, then handed her the bouquet, and said, "Well, Sakura-chan, I thought that I'd buy you a present, and have a special dinner with just the two of us."

Sakura smiled at his words, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at him, and followed him as he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

Inside Naruto turned to face Sakura and gave her a kiss, holding her in his arms while he did so. After they broke apart he asked, "So am I forgiven for not being with you today?"

Sakura smiled and put a finger to her chin, feigning the act of being deep in thought. Finally she grinned and jumped into his arms. "Ok Naruto-kun, I forgive you," then she looked him in the eye and glared. "But, if you _ever _make me worry like that again, I'm going to tie you to the bed and leave you there for a week!" Sakura put a finger on his chest. "Got that mister?"

Naruto grinned, and nodded. then he leaned in to her ear and said, "now we've got that out of the way, go get dressed Sakura-chan, I'm taking you out tonight and I want you to look even more stunning than you already are," he leaned back a bit to look her over. "If that's even possible."

Sakura giggled then separated from him and went up to her room to find a dress.

Five minutes hadn't even passed when Sakura came down and Naruto started drooling a little.

Sakura was wearing a form-fitting, strapless dress that ran all the way down to her ankles. The dress was a deep red that made her beautiful pink hair stand out, and it had a single pink rose pinned above her heart. All in all, Naruto was now convinced that he was going out to dinner with the most beautiful woman in all of the Fire-Nation.

Naruto held out his hand to for her to take, and Sakura grasped it firmly, showing that she _wasn't_ letting go. Naruto led Sakura down the hall and out the door, guiding her through the streets.

Along the way Sakura noticed that as they went more and more people seemed to be glaring at them. Suddenly Sakura remembered the night that her and Naruto had been attacked. That was the last time that they had gone through the city without taking to the rooftops. Sakura leaned close to Naruto and whispered. "Naruto-kun, wouldn't it be safer if we got up to the roofs?"

Naruto leaned back and whispered just as quietly, "It's ok Sakura-chan, I had a talk with Jiji this morning and told him what was going on, and he was kind enough to send Cat and Bear to look after us." After he said this Naruto directed Sakura's gaze to two shadows that were tailing them.

Sakura realized now what he meant by Cat and Bear, there were two ANBU tagging along to make sure that they weren't attacked. Sakura sighed and leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend on the neck. He thought of everything.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the restaurant, and only then did Sakura realize what Naruto had done. Sakura had assumed that they were going to his favorite restaurant, but in fact, they had gone to _her _favorite. This restaurant was the most famous and also the most expensive in town, and from the look of it, completely empty. This was odd, because it usually had a waiting list backed up for a month and was booked seven days a week. But as they walked inside Sakura's suspicions were confirmed. Naruto had somehow bought the night for them. How he had done this Sakura had no idea, but she decided as they sat down at a table, that she didn't care.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Sakura-chan, go ahead and look at the menu and decide what you want, I have to go talk with the chef for a minute." With that he got up and headed through a door on the far side of the room. While he was gone Sakura looked over the list of delicious food. They had everything at this restaurant. From boiled lobster all the way down to a simple dish of Miso Ramen. Sakura decided that she would get the ramen, just to play with Naruto, and because since he had taken her to her favorite restaurant, she could get his favorite dish to share with him.

Breaking Sakura from her thoughts, Naruto returned holding a small bell. When he sat down he asked, "So Sakura-chan, did you decide what you wanted?"

Sakura nodded and grinned, saying, "Just two words Naruto-kun. Miso Ramen."

Naruto tried to keep from laughing, but after a moment giggles burst forth from his mouth like a broken dam. "You're sure Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded. Naruto smiled and reached over to ring the bell that he had placed on the table. At once their waiter walked out, and Sakura almost fell out of her chair when she saw who was waiting on them.

The Hokage bowed to each of his guests in turn, then looked at Sakura and said, "well now miss Haruno, what would the two of you like for your meal this fine evening?"

Sakura took a second to compose herself before she said, "Hokage-sama, we would like an extra-large bowl of Miso Ramen and two pairs of chopsticks please."

"So I take it that this meal will be shared then?"

Naruto nodded, then said, "And to drink could we get two glasses of strawberry lemonade?"

Sakura was shocked by his statement, and when the Hokage left to place their order she said, "Naruto-kun, how did you know?"

Naruto gave her a mischievous grin, before saying, "Sorry to say this but I cheated. I asked your mom."

Sakura laughed a little at the last comment. Naruto went on. "Any other questions before dinner arrives?"

Sakura nodded. "How in the world did you get the _Hokage himself _to serve us dinner?"

Naruto laughed loudly at her question. "Actually Sakura-chan, it was simple, I asked Jiji if he would rather spend the night serving us dinner, or doing his paperwork. The result was that he reserved the entire restaurant for just the two of us."

Sakura, in between laughs, asked. "Why did he reserve the _entire_ restaurant for just us?"

Naruto grinned, "Well, if _you _were going off duty for hours just to go to dinner, would you want to run the risk of one of your subordinates running into you?"

Sakura shook her head, knowing now what troubles the Hokage had gone through for them. When he next came out and laid a giant bowl down in front of them, Sakura stood up and bowed, saying, "Hokage-sama, I just want to thank you for everything you've done for us tonight."

After Sakura was done, Naruto stood up too and bowed, "Yes, thanks Jiji, really, for everything." With that they both sat back down.

Sarutobi nodded to the two of them, smiled and said, "It was no trouble, enjoy your meal." With that he headed off to the kitchens.

After he was gone Sakura and Naruto began eating, and Sakura was impressed with how Naruto was eating. He took his time, and didn't spill a single bit of his food. Sakura smiled to herself, wondering what exactly had caused such a change in her boyfriend.

When they were done Naruto stood up and went over to Sakura, giving her his hand to help her out of her seat. Sakura blushed, thinking how wonderful he was being to her. Naruto led her over to the kitchen doors and pushed them open. When they walked inside, Sakura got a shock. The ones who had cooked their meal were the Ichiraku's!

"Did you two know about this the whole time?" Sakura said, pointing towards them.

Ayame turned to see them and grinned. "Yup, we were surprised when you turned up asking for Naruto-chan, but luckily we led you off his trail long enough for him and the Hokage to finish preparations here."

Sakura sweat-dropped, this was too much, she was supposed to be a kunoichi, but she got duped by a ramen stand family and her boyfriend! Glaring at him Sakura grabbed Naruto by the arm and led him out of the restaurant, with Ayame and her father giggling and laughing as they went.

When they were a few blocks away from the restaurant, Sakura pushed Naruto into an empty alleyway and pinned him to the wall

"Ok mister, what does my Smart-ass boyfriend have planned for the rest of my evening?"

Naruto grinned and said in a sweet voice, "I'll do anything to make you happy."

Sakura got a twinkle in her eye. "Anything, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded.

With a grin, Sakura let him down, and then drug him all the way back to her house, this time taking to the roofs so as not to waste precious time.

When they arrived in front of her house, her mother was just walking out the door.

Sakuya laughed a little at them, knowing what was in store for poor Naruto-chan. "Sakura, I'll be gone for just two hours, ok?"

Sakura nodded, two hours was all the time she needed.

As Sakuya walked away she waved at them, shouting at the top of her lungs, "And don't forget to clean up Sakura! I don't want to see a mess when I get back!" When she said that they disappeared so fast Sakuya thought that they had Shun-shinned.

They had, straight into Sakura's bedroom. When Naruto saw where they were he turned to look at his girlfriend, only to see her staring at him like he was the most delicious bowl of ramen in the world. A bit of drool came from her mouth and that told Naruto that he was in trouble. Before Naruto could even move Sakura had him pinned to her bed, one hand holding his above his head, the other tugging on his pants, trying to get them off with shear force.

"Sakura-chan, what are you going to do to me?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked up at him with a devil's grin. "I'm going to do to you what you wouldn't let me do before, I'm going to pleasure you like you did me in the forest."

Naruto started to panic, not because he didn't want it, oh god did he want it! But if he let her pleasure him to such a degree, he didn't know that he could contain himself, and he knew that Sakura's mom would castrate him if she found out that he had slept with her daughter.

Sakura knew this as well, and had talked with her mother while she was on break from looking for Naruto about why exactly Naruto was so skittish when it came to pleasing him. Sakuya had figured it out in a heartbeat, and told her daughter what the problem was, and how to fix it.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto calmed down immediately from his panic attack. Sakura's voice seemed to meld into him seamlessly, calming him. "What is it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura crawled up on top of him, straddling him, at the same time feeling a bump in his pants pressing against her leg. Sakura blushed at the feeling and its implications, but pressed on.

"I had a talk with my mom about this and-"

"Wait Sakura-chan, you mean Haruno-san knows-"

Sakura pressed a finger to Naruto's mouth, shutting him up.

"Yeah, she knows all about this, now back to what I was saying; I asked her why you wouldn't let me pleasure you the way you pleasured me that day. She gave me her opinion and I want to confirm it with you." Seeing him nod she continued. "Mom Said that you don't want to let me in your pants because you don't think you can control yourself if I do, is that right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked down and nodded, when he looked up again he saw a smile on Sakura's lips.

"Well then I guess the first thing we need to do is work on your control."

From there Sakura grabbed Naruto's wrists and tied him to the bed, then did the same thing to his legs, all the while thinking how kinky it was. After she was done, Sakura had Naruto test his restraints and when she was certain they would hold, she continued with her plan.

Sakura took out a kunai, and being careful not to hurt her boyfriend, shredded his pants, ripping away the shredded fabric to reveal in her opinion, adorable Froggy boxers.

Well, at least they weren't orange.

Sakura placed her kunai at them, but at that moment Naruto began squirming, throwing off her aim. When she looked up, Sakura saw a panicked look on Naruto's face; he _really_ didn't want her destroying what was probably his favorite pair of boxers. Sakura sighed, and undid his leg bindings, now the whole shredding of his pants seemed pointless, but at least it was fun.

When she was done and Naruto was tied back up, Sakura started to blush worse than she ever had before. She now had her boyfriend tied to her bed wearing nothing but his T-shirt. Suddenly his penis shot straight up and she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She was supposed to be pleasuring Naruto, not staring at his meat!

Slowly Sakura crawled up Naruto's legs, and when it was right in front of her, grasped his dick firmly.

Then hesitated.

Sakura stared at it for a few moments, taking in every detail; every vein that pulsed with erotic life, every subtle twitch telling her that it demanded attention. Sakura was not going to refuse it.

Gently Sakura started squeezing Naruto's dick, not really sure what to do, but when Naruto started to buck his hips a little she realized what he wanted. Sakura started pumping on Naruto's dick, slowly at first, then picking up speed.

Naruto for his part was excelling above and beyond his girlfriend's expectations for self-control. He was holding in his release even though is body begged him to let go! Naruto's thoughts became clouded, he was nearing the edge of consciousness now.

With all his might Naruto fought his body for control, and tried to hang on. For the longest time he seemed on edge. Naruto lost track of time after a while, the only thing going on in his head was the bliss that ran through his crotch.

Sakura knew nothing of what was going on inside her lover's head, or within his body. All she knew was that his penis kept pulsing and seemed to be twitching more frequently. _"He must be getting close, now I've got to finish him off."_ Thought Sakura as her strokes increased twofold.

Naruto felt her pumping his dick harder and felt his seed rising, and he screamed Sakura's name to the heavens, at the same time, his dick throbbed and spurted his thick sperm all over her face.

Sakura's mouth dropped at the sight, having never seen a male ejaculation before, but then suddenly found a very peculiar taste coating her tongue. Naruto had accidently shot some of his seed into her mouth! Sakura closed he mouth, just in time as some more sperm landed on her lips, and set her tongue to work digesting this new flavor. It was kind of bitter, with a little salt added, and Sakura decided that it had another flavor to it that she couldn't identify. Either way it wasn't bad, and she swallowed it after deciding that this was a good way to clean up.

Sakura looked up at her boyfriend, who was panting heavily. Sakura smiled, "Naruto-kun," she purred. "I thought you were supposed to have lots of stamina? How come you look like you just ran ten miles?"

Naruto lifted his head and grinned, still panting. "Sakura-chan, don't count me out just yet, I still got energy to spare for another round, or two, or five if you can keep up."

Sakura just laughed, knowing that he wouldn't put her through five rounds. She had passed out after one! "So how was it? Want another?"

Naruto lifted his head higher to look directly into her eyes. "Sakura-chan I would love to do that again, but if you would be so kind as to glance behind you, you will see that you mom is scheduled to come back home in five minutes, and I know that round two is going to last longer than that."

Sakura glanced behind her back. Naruto was right, they only had a few minutes. Naruto started talking again and Sakura turned to listen.

"Now Sakura-chan, do you _really_ want your mother walking in seeing me strapped half naked on your bed, with you straddling me yet again, and my penis out for the world to see?"

Sakura turned redder with every word that he said, but the last bit reminded her of something. Scooting down between Naruto's legs, Sakura grabbed Naruto's penis, opened her mouth, and proceeded to clean Naruto's dick with her tongue, letting it slide up and back down his length, licking up all the sperm that he let loose, and swallowing it all. When she was done, Sakura glanced back at the clock and her eyes almost burst out of their sockets.

With thirty seconds to go Sakura tore Naruto's restraints off and helped him back into his boxers, just as they were finishing Sakuya walked through the door to Sakura's room.

"So, did Sakura show you a good time Naruto-chan?"

**The next day**

Naruto woke up with a blush on his face. Last night Sakuya Haruno barged in on them while Naruto was still in his boxers, and immediately began telling Sakura off for her technique, telling her that that was _not _the proper way to clean her boyfriend's penis, and then rounded on Naruto for not busting out of the restraints and pleasuring Sakura too. It turns out that Sakuya had never left the house, but instead had snuck up to the attic and had watched the whole thing through a peep-hole she had made earlier that day.

This was not the reason for the blush though, no, the reason he was blushing was the fact that his half-naked girlfriend was sleeping under him, breathing lightly, with her hair tossed around, and giving him an insta-woody. Naruto blocked out the images of seeing Sakura doing naughty things with him, he needed to get up and about or else they would just stay in bed and play all day.

Naruto and Sakura walked into Training Ground 7 with their eyes peeled and their ears strained. Lately Kakashi-sensei had taken a liking to setting traps for them, be it pit-falls, Genjutsu, or simply him popping out of nowhere.

Or secretly following right behind them and not letting them sense him. Like right now.

"Yo."

Sakura jumped so high that Kakashi thought that she might have used chakra to do it! Naruto meanwhile whirled around and began throwing kunai blindly. Kakashi dodged these and pushed Naruto backwards, having him land on his butt. A second later Sakura landed in his lap, almost as if Kakashi had planned it…

"So, now that you two have had your daily lesson in tracking, I think it's about time for the real horror to begin." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Today I'm going to teach you both a little trick called tree-climbing. This is different than your regular jutsu training, as it isn't really a technique per-say, but rather a skill that will become second nature to you both. To start, how about I give you an example." With this Kakashi strode over to a tree at the edge of the forest then, making his genin go bug-eyed, walked straight up the tree at a ninety degree angle. After he reached the top he jumped back down to earth and walked back over the pair, when he was right in front of them he asked. "Can either of you tell me how I did that?"

Not surprisingly Sakura stepped forward. "Kakashi, I don't know for certain, but if I had to guess, I would say you emitted chakra from the bottom of your feet, just enough to stick to the tree."

Kakashi eye-smiled yet again, and Naruto hugged Sakura from behind and kissed her. "That's exactly right Sakura, now Naruto," Kakashi said, turning to the blonde. "Can you tell me how this skill can be useful to a ninja?"

Naruto thought long and hard about it, taking every angle, everything a shinobi did, and put the pieces together. Then he spoke up. "Well, this skill would definitely help us travel, sneaking into buildings from windows to do recon is a good trait, and because it uses chakra, and you're having us do it during training, that means that you want to build our chakra reserves, as well as our control of our chakra."

Kakashi was shocked to say the least, both of them had given educated guesses, and both had been completely right.

Little did Kakashi know that flirting and playing were not the only things going on in Sakura's room; she had been teaching Naruto just about everything she knew, and made him read scrolls on history or ninja arts every night.

Kakashi looked at them with his regular eye for a minute, then started laughing. After he was done, he said, "Ok you two, since you're so smart, get to work, and if you can master it by the end of the day, I might have a little surprise for the both of you."

So Sakura and Naruto got to work, and Sakura quickly found out that tree-climbing was easy. If she applied a small portion of her chakra to every inch of her feet, she stuck like glue. After a bit Sakura noticed that Naruto was having trouble, so she offered to help. She jumped down from the tree and walked over to where Naruto was standing, looking at the tree like it had a riddle written on it.

"Naruto, do you understand how it's done?"

Naruto looked at her. "Yeah, I get how to do it, but I can't figure out how much chakra to use."

Sakura smiled, then said, "Well, try doing as little as possible, then add more from there, and don't forget Naruto, that you have to cover the entire bottom of your feet."

Naruto nodded. he looked back at the tree, then gathered his chakra, just enough to feel that he had chakra there, and placed his foot on the tree.

It stuck like glue.

Naruto grinned and put both his feet on the tree, so that he was horizontal to the ground. He looked over to Sakura and said, "thank you Sakura-chan! This is so much easier when you help!"

Sakura smiled and kissed him, a short but tender kiss, just to remind him that she loved him. When she broke away she turned and went back to her tree. They still had a long way to go.

That night after the sun had fallen, Kakashi walked back into the clearing where he had left them. What he saw was surprising and yet predictable of his students.

Naruto was chasing Sakura through the trees, jumping from one to another with ease. Sakura was still staying ahead of him, but after a moment she stopped, and let him catch up. When he did Sakura pointed down to Kakashi, who waved for them to come down.

When they were standing in front of him, Kakashi said, "Very good you two, I see that you have mastered this technique in just one day. As promised, I have a surprise for you. But to give it to you we have to visit Lord Hokage."

Both his Genin nodded and Kakashi eye-smiled. "Good, then let's go." With that he turned and headed towards the village.

Once they were outside the Hokage's office Kakashi knocked, and heard a muffled "come in!"

When they walked in they saw something no one should see. Paperwork was piled to the ceiling, and was spilling off onto the floor. They couldn't even see Sarutobi.

The Hokage walked around his desk and said in an irritated voice, "What is it Kakashi, I'm busy, as you can see."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, Hokage-sama, my two Genin have finished the tree-climbing exorcise in just one day, so I promised them a treat."

Sarutobi looked at them all, he was amazed. Kakashi had come to him that morning telling him that Sakura and Naruto had started tree-climbing, and had told him that they would master it by the end of the day. Sarutobi had not believed him, and said that if they could then he would give them a special mission as a reward. Sarutobi nodded to Kakashi and went back behind his desk, out of sight. When he came back into view he had a mission scroll with a big "C" written on the side. He handed this to Kakashi, saying "As per our deal Kakashi, this mission is a C-rank mission, usually reserved for Chunin or very advanced Genin teams. I believe that your team can handle it." Looking at Naruto and Sakura he said, "It is a simple escort mission. A famed bridge builder is going back to his home country, The Land of Waves. He wants a team to come with him to fight off any stray bandits and riff-raff that might come after him. Your mission is to stay with him and protect him from anyone who might attack him, while on the way, and until the bridge is done, then you are to come back home, and receive your pay, which by the way will be double what you receive from D-rank missions. Any question?"

Naruto raised his hand, "Yeah Jiji, when do we leave?"

Sakura giggled and Sarutobi smiled, "Naruto, you and the rest of Team 7 are to meet here in my office tomorrow morning at ten AM sharp, where you will meet the builder himself, from there you will leave the village and officially start your mission the second you exit the gates of Konoha."

Naruto nodded. Sarutobi smiled at them all, admiring the sense of determination that emanated from them. "If that is all, you are dismissed."

Team 7 bowed and left, when they were in front of Sakura's house Kakashi spoke up. "Now listen you two, I want you both to be on your guard the whole way. C-ranked missions are ranked that way _not_ because they make you leave the village, they are ranked in the C section because there are people outside of Konoha that don't care about killing you. I'll be with you, but I still want your guards up. Understood?"

Naruto and Sakura both nodded and went inside, they were tired, and had to pack. Kakashi smiled under his mask, this would be good for them, he just hoped they could control themselves while they were out on this mission. With that finally thought Kakashi turned and walked back to his own house.

**A/N: Good god! This took forever! Sorry about the very late update everyone, but as I said in the announcement that this chapter will replace, my sister just got married, so I've been adding snippets and paragraphs whenever I could. But here it is! Yay! Tell me what you think. Read, Review, etc. if you want to see something happen later on, just pm me or review with a suggestion. If you see a spelling error please tell me what chapter and which paragraph, and I'll fix it. Next chapter will see the wave mission, and Zabuza and Haku! P.S. Haku is a GIRL in this. No exceptions, and no, I'm not changing my mind. So here's to all my loyal fans! Next time:**

**Chapter 7: New enemies, new friends, and a new position?**

**P.S. again: no there won't be a lemon next chapter, though there will be lime. The lemon is either chapter eight or nine. Depending on how much I get into seven. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: New position?

**Chapter 7: New enemies, new friends, and a new position?**

**Going crazy here, lol, trying to juggle this story with family issues, and I'm going to be honest with all of you. I like spending time with this story and you guys than with them. It's less complicated. I love them to death, but there is only a handful that I can actually stand to be around. It's also fun that a couple of readers of this story **_**are **_**family, so to you two who I know read this; you guys are on the list of family that I like to be around. (Also, there is going to be a little rant at the end, for all you people who like our society's morals and think that we should push our morals into the Naruto-verse.)**

**Ok, so last chapter Naruto took Sakura out on a date, then got some attention by said girl, and then got caught by her mom! What will happen next you ask? Why, a simple mission to the land of waves, that's all. What could **_**possibly**_** happen?**

Sakura and Naruto walked into the Hokage's office with Kakashi behind them. They had already packed and had two storage scrolls that Kakashi lent them at their hips. Their gear was secure, and their focus on was on the mission that they were about to undertake.

When Sarutobi saw who walked in he smiled. Team 7 had grown faster than any other team that had graduated. He just hoped that they continued their policy of discretion with their relationship, from what Kakashi had reported they had gone beyond simply kissing, though thankfully they had kept their promise and had never done anything while on missions.

Today was a bit surprising for him though. Naruto was locking his fingers with Sakura's, and they both radiated a glow of inner happiness that sent a chill down Sarutobi's spine. _"I must ask Kakashi what they did to have that glow surrounding them." _Thought Sarutobi.

Sakura spoke up before his thoughts could go further.

"Team 7 reporting as ordered Hokage-sama."

Kakashi patted her on the head and said, "That's _my _line, Sakura."

Sakura giggled and looked back at the Hokage. Sarutobi smiled at them all. "Thank you Sakura, before we proceed, I want to congratulate you both on your hard work. I truly believe that you two can pull this off without a hitch." With that the Hokage sent his secretary to fetch the bridge builder that team 7 would be guarding.

When Tazuna walked in he took one look at team 7 and said to the Hokage, "This is the team that will be escorting me home? They don't look ready to walk a dog, and aren't they short a member?" pausing he looked directly at Naruto. "Hey kid, where's your third team member? To lazy to come here and do his job?"

Kakashi had had enough of this guy's attitude, and by the look on his Genin's faces, so had they. Before they killed the old drunk, Kakashi stepped forward and spoke. "Tazuna-_san _why don't you take another look? These two are ahead of the rest of their class in every way." Gesturing to his students, Kakashi continued. "They don't have another team member, and they don't need one, wouldn't you agree?"

Tazuna looked back to Sakura and Naruto, and saw pride in their eyes when they heard their sensei speak up for them. He sighed, and looked back at Kakashi. "Well, as long as they do the job."

As team 7 left Konoha, they got a little surprise in the form of Sasuke Uchiha, who was yelling at the guards to the village. When he saw who was approaching Sasuke turned and grinned at Naruto. "So, they finally decided to kick you out of the village eh? Bout' damn time."

Naruto couldn't suppress a giggle, and Sakura started laughing at the idiot. Sasuke yelled, "What's so damn funny?"

Naruto calmed himself, and smiled at Sasuke. "Well Teme, we just got our first real mission, we are to escort this drunk here," Naruto thumbed back at Tazuna, who was standing beside Kakashi watching the exchange. "Back to the land of waves."

Sasuke growled, but said nothing and walked past him back into the village. One of the guards smiled at Naruto and said, "Thanks for that kid, we couldn't get the brat to leave, he kept insisting that he be allowed to leave the village un-supervised, _to go train._ He said."

Naruto grinned, "It was no problem, Mr. …"

"Kotetsu, call me Kotetsu. And you of course are Naruto Uzumaki, bane of Konoha, Master Prankster, and the nightmare of the ANBU. It's a pleasure meeting you." At the newly dubbed Kotetsu stuck out his arm, and Naruto promptly shook hands with him.

"Thanks, glad someone appreciates my work. Well, we gotta go now, so I guess we'll see you around."

Kotetsu smiled at him, "Yeah, see ya kid, and take care of your girlfriend!"

Team 7 was already past him as he said this, and on their way so all he got from Naruto was a wave.

On their way through the forest surrounding Konoha Sakura and Naruto pulled ahead to talk in private while Kakashi stayed beside Tazuna. Once she was sure they were out of earshot, Sakura spoke. "Naruto-kun, umm…I…uh, I want to talk to you."

Naruto was curious as to why his girlfriend was acting like Hinata, so he asked. "Sakura-chan, what's the matter."

Sakura blushed. "Well, see, before we left my mom pulled me aside and asked me a few questions, and uhh… well one of them was kind of awkward."

"What was the question?"

Sakura looked straight into Naruto's eyes, and said, "She would like to know when the grandchildren will be here." Naruto stopped where he was, looked at Sakura for two seconds, then blew back in a massive nosebleed, rendering the poor boy unconscious. Sakura panicked and yelled for Kakashi.

Kakashi was talking to Tazuna, asking for specifics about the mission, because the man had been very _vague_ about what they would run into. Tazuna decided to change topics. "So Kakashi-san, what's the deal with those two students of yours? Are they together?"

Kakashi had had enough trying to get information from the man, so he went along with it. "Yes, they are, they both suffered an _unpleasant _experience at the hands of some villagers, and the event brought them together, from there it went uphill for both of them and their teamwork has grown because of it."

Tazuna thought on this for a moment, then asked another question. "What about the ninja's policy of no-relationships-between-ninjas? I though your people kept a tight leash on this sort of thing."

Kakashi eye-smiled at the bridge-builders insight. "While that is almost correct, it has something missing. You see Tazuna-san, ninja _can _have relationships, but for the most part, these relationships must be kept secret. These two aren't very good at that part of it, but they at least keep most of their fraternizing in the bedroom."

Tazuna nodded at this, but before he could say anything else the girl know as Sakura yelled for her sensei. Both men looked over to see Sakura holding Naruto's head in her lap, passed out on the ground. When they reached the two genin they saw that he had passed out from a massive nosebleed. Kakashi looked at Sakura and said, "What happened Sakura?"

Sakura blushed and said, "Well, we were talking and I told him something my mother said, and…well you saw the result."

"What did she say?"

Sakura glared at Kakashi and said darkly, "Nothing I'm going to repeat to you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi eye-smiled, and brought out a vile of smelling salt. Holding it under Naruto's nose for a moment woke the young man instantly. Looking around, Naruto asked, "What happened?"

Sakura smiled, "you passed out from a nosebleed, remember why?"

Naruto blushed deeply, and Kakashi giggled, having an idea now what Sakuya had said. Once Naruto was on his feet they continued, this time they traveled as a group, with Kakashi in front, Tazuna in the middle, and Naruto and Sakura on either side of him.

They continued like this until Kakashi saw a puddle up ahead, and glanced back to his team, getting them to notice it to. Naruto and Sakura almost naturally put themselves in front of Tazuna, and put their hands in their pockets. As they were passing the puddle, two ninja with gauntlets jumped out, one facing Kakashi, the other facing Naruto and Sakura. The ninja facing Kakashi sent ninja wire around him and, pulling it tight, sliced Kakashi apart. Seeing this sent Naruto and Sakura into action. Sakura kicked Tazuna back, out of reach, and ran to the left, pulling out kunai and throwing them at one brother, while Naruto went through hand seals and created thirty shadow clones. Ten clones went after Sakura's ninja from behind, slicing his back with kunai, while the real Naruto and his twenty clones surrounded the other brother, all throwing shuriken at the same time. The second brother dropped and let the shuriken fly uselessly over him. He was straightening up again when Sakura dropped out of nowhere and planted her boot on his head, knocking him unconscious. When she stood up Naruto walked up to her and hugged her, glad that she got her target. Clapping noises came to their ears and they both looked back to see Tazuna and Kakashi-sensei clapping at them for their performance.

Both genin fell over anime-style. When they got back up they both shouted in unison, "What the hell Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi pointed over to where they thought he had been sliced up. All they saw was a diced up log.

"And The Log was good, for it protected us from the evils of thy world." Kakashi stated.

Both his students automatically said. "Amen."

Tazuna spoke up then, "And because The Log protects the innocent, so shall we, while it be within our grasp, to do the same."

"Amen" said team 7. After this Kakashi told team 7 to move on, and so Naruto and Sakura again took the lead, while Kakashi fell back to speak with Tazuna. "So, Tazuna-san, when were you going to let it slip just how much about ninja culture you knew?"

Tazuna chuckled, and said, "I don't, what I do know is the scriptures of The Log." Saying this he pulled out a tattered book, with a title that was barely legible. _The Scriptures and Ways of The Log._ Kakashi smiled and nodded, looking back at his team.

Tazuna asked, "So what happened to their third member?"

Kakashi looked down, remembering his failure of a student. "Do you remember the boy we met on our way out of the village?" Tazuna nodded. "He was once a member of team 7, but the brat wouldn't know teamwork if it came up and bit him in the ass."

At this they heard Naruto shout, "It _did_ come up and bite him in the ass Kakashi-sensei!"

The whole group laughed at his comment, and Kakashi looked back at Tazuna. "That it did, see I had team 7 perform a test, this test was supposed to gauge their teamwork and cooperation skills. These two performed flawlessly, but Sasuke thought that he was too good for them, and tried to do the test on his own. He failed, and was sent back to the academy for recycling into the next class." Turning to Tazuna, Kakashi said, "Now that that topic is out of the way, why don't you tell me why two missing-nin's are after you?"

While they talked sakura and Naruto had their own private conversation. Sakura said, "Naruto-kun, um, if you're not going to faint again, I'd like to ask you about what my mother said."

Naruto bowed his head slightly. "What do you want to ask Sakura-chan?"

Sakura developed another blush. "Well, I was wondering what you thought about the idea."

Naruto looked at her with love in his eyes. "Sakura-chan, I would love nothing more than to marry you, and have kids with you, but, I just don't think I'm ready for that yet, I mean, we're only kids." Naruto put his arm around Sakura, and held her close. "I love you Sakura-chan, but I want to wait a bit. If that's alright with you."

Sakura smiled. "Yes, that's fine Naruto, I don't mind waiting. I think I'd kill you if you asked me for a kid right now."

Naruto grinned at that. "Maybe later then."

Kakashi yelled to them from behind. "Team 7 fall in, we have something to discuss."

They back peddled to fall in line with Tazuna and Kakashi. When they were with them Kakashi spoke. "Alright you two, I have spoken with Tazuna about the missing-nin that we fought back there, and he has something he would like to tell you." At his gesture, Tazuna spoke.

"I have something to confess. This mission is going to be more difficult than you thought. You see, a man is after my life, a _very_ dangerous man. His name is Gato. He runs an industry by day, but by night he's an underground crook, one who has taken over the land of waves in a monopoly and has driven its economy into the dirt. We didn't have enough money to pay for a higher mission rank, but we really need your help."

After he stopped talking Kakashi took up speaking. "Since technically Tazuna-san lied to us, we have the right to back out of this mission here and now, but it's going to be a group decision. I want you two to make a good decision, so here's what I'm going to do." Pointing to Sakura Kakashi said, "Sakura, you're in charge of this, talk it over with Naruto and once you two come to a decision about proceeding, we'll go from there."

Nodding Sakura led Naruto over away from the adults. Once they were out of earshot Naruto asked, "So Sakura-chan, what do we do?"

Sakura thought for a moment, then spoke. "Well, on one hand we have our team, you and I make great coordinated attacks, and with Kakashi I think we can handle just about anything, even if we have to protect Tazuna-san." Seeing Naruto nod she went on. "But on the other hand, we don't know what to expect, the two that we fought today could just be the tip of the iceberg so-to-speak. Or they could have been scouting ninja, or just about anything. There are a lot of unknowns."

"So do we abandon them to their fates?"

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto looking at the ground. She knew that that was the _last _thing he wanted to do to the people of the land of waves. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and said, "No Naruto-kun, we won't abandon them, we will help them, no matter what!" Naruto nodded, smiling, and Sakura smiled back. Together they went back to Kakashi and told them their answer.

Kakashi smiled and turned to Tazuna and told him their answer. Tazuna, who they had never seen with any expression on his face other than drunkenness, started crying, and thanked them for their help, despite the dangers that they might face. After he calmed a bit, they went on.

Toward midday Team 7 found themselves on a boat heading into the misty land of waves. Kakashi was sitting in the front, reading a special orange book. Tazuna was in the middle, looking forward to seeing his family again, and Naruto and Sakura were in the back, cuddling. Kakashi turned back to them and said, "Hey you two, none of that while on a mission, remember?"

Naruto and Sakura glared at him, but reluctantly separated. After a moment Tazuna spoke up. "In just a moment we'll be in wave country. The bridge marks our land."

Naruto looked away from Sakura and stared at him, "What bridge?"

Tazuna pointed ahead of them and said, "That Bridge."

Naruto and Sakura looked up. There above them was a massive bridge, half-finished, that led deeper into the mist and presumably back to the land of waves. Sakura was awed by its size, whilst Naruto was wondering how it was possible for the old drunk to be able to make such a thing.

When they got close enough to see, Team 7 realized that they were now in the docks of what appeared to be a small village. The boat touched down and the group got out, following Tazuna through the docks. When they reached the end of the docks Tazuna pointed along a pathway that went into a forest. "This way leads to my home, please get me there safely." Kakashi nodded and motioned for Sakura and Naruto to take point. When the formation was formed they went in, genin in front, builder in the middle, and the ever-watchful Jounin backing them up. Nothing was said as everyone was on the lookout.

When they reached a clearing next to a small lake, Naruto threw a kunai into a bush, prompting a snow-white rabbit to flee from it. Naruto quickly caught it and brought it over to the group. "Sorry, it was just a rabbit."

"No Naruto, that was good of you, it means that you're paying attention. This rabbit also means that we're in trouble. Do you know why?"

Naruto shook his head but Sakura suddenly looked at the rabbit with interest. "This rabbit is white, but this is spring-time, it should be brown!"

Naruto picked it up from there. "Meaning that this fuzz-ball has been kept indoors, for special use." He looked at Kakashi. "What use though Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi gave them a serious look, "For ninja use."

Suddenly Kakashi turned around. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

The group hit the dirt; only a second before a giant blade came swirling through the air. It passed over their heads and landed sliced half-way into a tree behind them. When everyone stood up and looked they saw a man standing on the handle, facing away from them and looking over his shoulder to glare back at the group. The man was a decent height, being as tall as Kakashi, and was well built, perfectly balanced over his sword. He had no shirt, opting for camo-patterned long-sleeves that went from the middle of his bicep, down to his fingers. His pants were baggy, and ended below sleeves on his legs that matched the ones on his arms.

"Zabuza Momochi, missing-nin of the hidden mist."

Zabuza looked at Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi put a hand out, signaling Team 7 to stay back. "Stay there and keep Tazuna safe. You can't handle him."

Stepping forward, Kakashi put his left hand to his headband and pulled it up. "Seeing as I'm facing the "Demon of the bloody mist", I'd better pull out all the stops."

Zabuza turned around to face the group. "You are Kakashi of the Sharingan. Interesting that you're here, but it doesn't matter. The old man is mine."

"_Sharingan? What is he talking about? Kakashi isn't Uchiha." _Thought Sakura.

Naruto grabbed Sakura by the arm and backed them both up to stand directly in front of Tazuna. He turned and whispered into Sakura's ear. "If it looks like Kakashi sensei is in trouble, I'll go in. you stay back here with the drunk and cover me with shuriken." Sakura nodded and Naruto returned his gaze to the two shinobi in front of him, each was tied in a staring contest.

Without hesitation the two shinobi launched themselves at one another. At first all anyone could see were two blurs, but steadily Sakura and Naruto's eyes started to track the movement. Kakashi was on the offensive, going through hand signs faster than anyone could see, then suddenly he let loose a huge water dragon from the lake. It swept Zabuza into a tree, where he slumped to the ground unconscious. Kakashi got stood tall for a moment, then fell to his knees. Team 7 and Tazuna ran over to him to check to see if he was ok. Kakashi looked up to them and said, "I'm fine, before you ask. Just a little chakra exhaustion. This Sharingan takes a lot out of me." Suddenly a disruption in the form of a hunter-nin made itself known.

"Thank you for taking care of this Missing-nin for me, I would have had much more trouble if it wasn't for you."

Kakashi looked over and sized the figure up and down. "Huh, a hunter-nin? I take it you're here for Zabuza?"

"That is correct."

Kakashi nodded. "Then he's yours, our job is just to protect this man, not take out missing-nin."

The hunter nodded and picked up the unconscious form of Zabuza, then shun-shinned away. When he was gone Naruto asked, "What will he do with that man?"

Kakashi answered, "That was a hunter-nin from Kirigakure. Like the Inuzuka of Konohagakure. Their job is to hunt down missing-nin from their village and to dispose of their bodies, so that no other villages can learn their village secrets."

"So that means that that man will kill him, won't he?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi nodded, then slumped forward. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Naruto turned to Tazuna and said, "I'll carry him, just lead the way back Tazuna." Tazuna nodded and waited for Naruto to pick up his sensei before he turned around and started walking, with Sakura beside him in case something else decided to attack them. When they got back to Tazuna's house his daughter came running out.

"Father!" she said. "Are you alright?"

Tazuna wrapped her in a hug. "Yes Tsunami, I am fine, thanks to these ninja."

The woman who was Tsunami sighed, and walked over and bowed to Naruto and Sakura, before addressing Kakashi. "Thank you for bringing my father here safely, if not for you I fear the worst."

Turning to the younger ninja she said, "Well, come inside. I'll make dinner, seeing as your all probably hungry."

Nodding the group walked in the house. When they stepped through the door, Kakashi immediately walked into the other room and collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep. Sakura turned to a concerned Tazuna and said, "Don't worry about him; Kakashi-sensei is just tired."

As Tsunami prepared dinner Tazuna sat down with the couple at the table and the first words out of anyone's mouth was "So why do you need ninja help constructing a bridge anyway?"

Tazuna turned to Sakura and said, "I don't. but a man by the name of Gato doesn't want the bridge built, and has decided that my death will stop it."

Sakura nodded and turned to Naruto, "Gato is a major crime lord, I've read that he has legitimate businesses to hide behind, and that's why he's never been caught."

Tazuna nodded. "In a nutshell young lady. Gato decided that this land was to be the start of his next monopoly. Well, you can't have a monopoly if all the villagers are leaving town via bridge, can you?"

Naruto was going to reply, but was distracted by a small boy who walked out from the adjacent room and shouted. "Go home! You stay here to help and you'll just die."

Sakura sported a vein on her head, but kept silent, trying to calm herself. The boy didn't help.

"Didn't you hear me? You're all gonna die!"

"Sounds like home."

The boy stared. "Say what?"

Naruto stood up and walked over to the boy. "I said, that sounds just like home. I don't know your problem is kid, but leave your wailing for someone else. Back in Konoha, I get attacked by civilians and ninja alike, just for being alive. Not for pissing off a bad guy, not for building bridges, just for breathing. You think you got it bad? Go to hell!"

With that Naruto spun on his heel and walked out, with Sakura following close behind him. Tsunami walked in with a look of horror on her face and whispered, "Is it true?"

"Yes," came Kakashi's voice from the other room. "All of it. Back home Naruto is the most hated person in the village. He has every legal right to slaughter over half the village for the crimes committed against him, but the boy is too kind-hearted to do anything. Personally, if Konoha attacked me I'd fight back, but the only one whose safety Naruto cares about at all is Sakura."

Tsunami turned on the boy and said, "Inari! When they return you _will_ apologize to that boy!"

Inari just nodded, still trying to comprehend being hated by your entire village…

Deep in the forest Naruto and Sakura had found a grove, and Sakura was making use of their privacy by cheering Naruto up with a new position that she wanted to try.

"Now I know that the Hokage said no fun while on missions, but Kakashi is with the drunk right now and I think you need cheering up Naruto."

Naruto grinned, he was already all better from his encounter with the brat, but a little fun couldn't hurt them. "Alright, but how do you plan to do that?"

Sakura smiled sweetly, before yanking his pants around his ankles and knocking him on his ass. She crawled up his body and started kissing him, in between saying, "Well, my mom called it sixty-nine, and when she explained it to me, I couldn't wait to try it!"

"So what do I do Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You just lay back, and when I get into position, you eat me out like never before!"

Naruto liked where this was heading and nodded. Sakura pulled his boxers off, and then stripped until she was nude in front of him, before laying on him upside down so that the apex of her legs were directly over Naruto's face, and his throbbing dick was situated in front of her. Sakura wasted no time and immediately started sucking on him, while Naruto got the message and gently started licking her pussy lips. Sakura moaned onto his dick when he did that, but hated being teased so she humped his face once to get her message across.

It worked, Naruto stuck his tongue as deep as it would go into Sakura's folds, then swirled it around as he slid it out, before repeating the process. This quickly drove Sakura wild, and she had the first orgasm of the night, screaming her pleasure into his cock and humping Naruto's face harder then ever, causing Naruto to moan hard into her wetness. When Sakura came down from her high she realized that she was still awake even after such a mind-numbing orgasm and promptly sucked on her lover harder than ever. Within a minute of this Naruto felt a wonderful build-up in his balls and began thrusting into Sakura's mouth, licking her sensitive clit to urge her on. After a moment the build-up became too much and overflowed. His cum burst forth and coated Sakura's mouth and tongue. When his warm cream entered her mouth and she swallowed her first mouthful Sakura came again, gushing her juices all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. Naruto lapped up as much as he could, but some dripped down and pooled around his neck. Sakura finished him off with a final slurp as she drew her lips across the length of his dick and with a pop it fell out of Sakura's mouth and landed on Naruto's stomach. Flipping herself around and laid next to her boyfriend, cuddling into his side and licking some of her juices off his neck.

"So what did you think Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned his head and kissed Sakura lightly. "Loved it. And I love you Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "Love you too, Naruto-kun."

Back at Tazuna's house, Kakashi sat up, his eye's wide. "Oh shit."

**A/N: ok, so I haven't touched this story in over a month, sad thing is, it's been sitting on my desktop all that time, waiting to be finished. But I got caught up in my other stories and this one kind of took a seat on the backburner. I don't have an excuse, except that the plot bunnies wouldn't quit pestering me until I got the other stories started. Luckily, I'm releasing all four chapters at once, one each for my three current stories, and a new story that I thought up two weeks ago. These chapters being released all at once is my Christmas present to all my loyal readers. I hope you enjoy my stories.**

**Happy holidays.**


End file.
